


The Breaking of Bad Habits

by SourPickledPlums



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: And shenanigans with S4M characters are abound, As well as a few other ocs, Autistic Dr. Boris Habit, Boris and Kamal call off dating for a while, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nonbinary Flower Kid (Smile For Me), Post Epilogue, Shadow people, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, Therapy, sleep paraysis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourPickledPlums/pseuds/SourPickledPlums
Summary: This is a fanfic about relationships, slice of life and the process of healing for the characters from the game: Smile for Me. The story will mostly be character driven and is set about a year after the events of the Anniversary Epilogue: Smile for Today. We revisit some old faces from the Habitat and meet some new ones as life moves forward for Dr. Habit.Hope you enjoy~Chapter Update: Boris comes to Sam's house to help her repaint her walls. They slowly open up to each other.
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit & Original Female Character(s), Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Spring, 1996

**Author's Note:**

> The story will contain spoilers for Smile for Me and Smile for Today: Smile for me Epilogue. It's recommended that you finish both the game and epilogue before continuing further. 
> 
> Thank-you and I hope you enjoy~

Some days, Boris feels like his life is changing for the better and that everything will be okay from now on. Other days, he’s one wrong move or word away from another breakdown; To being just a broken man with broken teeth.  
The pain and mistakes of his past still haunt him after the closure of the Habitat. Though he is seeing a therapist, readjusting to a new way of life won’t happen overnight. He now works in a flower shop. He is finally doing something he enjoys and he has friends to support his mental recovery. But his past, self doubts and depression can still get the better of him and some of the town locals do not make it any easier for him.  
As he learns to let go of unhealthy mindsets, he starts to question himself and feels uncertain of what his future will look like. Then one day a customer walks into his shop asking for a bouquet of flowers and he finds himself a new friend.

_______________________________

Boris flipped idly through a fashion magazine as he waited for the receptionist to call him for his therapy appointment. He arrived five minutes early and now was killing time by reading an article titled ‘Six ways to win a man over!’.

It had been over a year since he closed down the Habitat and refunded everyone who attended. He now works at a flower shop with the child who managed to bring him back to his senses on the day of ‘The Big Event’.

After the metaphorical dust had settled and Habit moved out of the Habitat, he felt completely lost. He spent a solid week retreated to an apartment he managed to find for himself with all his old equipment, personal items. He would’ve spent it all in complete isolation if it weren’t for Kamal and his newest friend; The Flower Kid, Riley. 

True to their word, Riley sent him an email a week after Habitat to invite him out for coffee. The following get-together was awkward at first but Habit found that for someone so young and what he had called ‘a naïve flower brat’, the child was surprisingly understanding and converse with. Though calling Riley naive perhaps was wrong and mean. He was just… A kind child. A sweet little flower child just like he used to be when he was young. When he was innocent enough to believe he could make the world a happy place.

Same with Kamal, as well. There were many qualities that he felt attracted to in Kamal and his kindness and understanding was one of them. To have a young man with a soul as beautiful as his was one of the few blessings in his life. Even if he didn’t deserve it. 

In fact, it was Kamal who suggested that Boris should go to see a therapist to help him sort out his thoughts. He began seeing Dr. Narwhal and this next appointment would be the third session he’s had with him thus far.

“Boris?” The receptionist called out to him from the lobby doorway with a clipboard in hand. 

“That’d be me!” He declared with a smile.

He gently tossed the magazine onto the coffee table and hopped to his feet, following the receptionist into the hall past the door. They walked down and soon enough he was in Dr. Narwhals office and promptly laid down on the couch, ready to begin. 

“How have you been since we last spoke, Boris?”

He looked up at the ceiling while he laced his long fingers together. 

“I’ve been… Feeling pretty good. Nothing much has happened since our last session. I’ve been working at the flower shop, been on ‘Tweeter’ and been gardening with Riley.”

“How have you been since you started the antidepressants?” the doctor asked as he scribbled down some notes. Boris really wished he knew what he was writing down.

“I have been feeling… Better. I feel like I have more energy than I usually do but the ‘depressive thoughts’ still come around.”

“Hmm… Well it will take at least a 2 to 3 weeks before they take full effect. Have you felt any side effects?”

“Some queasiness after I take them but nothing serious, I don’t think.”

“And what kind of depressive thoughts have you had since taking them?”

Boris’s eyes drifted to the ceiling as he paused. 

“Well… I still get nightmares about the Habitat and… Other things. I have wanted to try talking to some of my previous patients and asked them for forgiveness for my action. But no one except Kamal and Riley is willing to speak to me. I’ve wanted to try making more friends like you suggested but… I feel as if I still don’t deserve any. After what I did- What I tried to do- why should they forgive me? I was a monster to them.” 

His hands had settled over his stomach while his legs draped over the other side of the couch. His long, soft, red hair pillowed his head against the armrest. He felt facial muscles droop slightly at the thought of his fruitless endeavors.

Dr. Narwhal hummed softly as he wrote down more notes. 

“Have you tried making friends with other people besides the people from Habitat?”

“Oh! Yes, I have plenty of friends on Tweeter! I have over 7000 followers! All of them love me! They have told me so!”

The therapist gave him a doubtful look. 

“That is an impressive follower count but I meant the people offline.”

“Oh… Er… No, not really.” He blushed a little. It was true he had been socially isolating himself since Habitat. 

He sent an email message to all the previous patients; An apology he owed to all of them for his actions. But after nearly overdosing them with laughing gas and plotting to steal their teeth to implant them into his own mouth, the dead silence in his inbox was the most he expected to receive. Confronting them in person to make amends seemed like he would be overstepping his bounds with them. 

“I see…” The Therapist wrote down some more notes before placed the clipboard on the desk and leaned back in his chair. 

“Have you managed to talk to any of your previous patients?”

“No, I have not. I didn’t think it was my place to intrude in on their lives after what I did. I simply asked for forgiveness and left it to their judgements. Also, some of them have placed a restraining order against me after the email I sent.”

“Oof, that’s rough.” Dr. Narwhal shook his head. “Well, with that in mind, I’d like to make a suggestion. Socializing, even with strangers, can help one improve one’s depression. Plus, I think it would do you good to try to move away from your previous patients or anything associated with the Habitat. Aside from Kamal and Riley. They seem like good friends, from what you’ve told me, and are supportive of your well being.”

“Ah, but… My problem is… I have always had difficulty making friends, Doctor. The only friend I had in my childhood was my Lily. After it had died and I destroyed its seeds, I’ve had none thereafter and focused my entire life on dentistry. I thought that if I cannot make anyone happy with my own smiles or efforts, I would fix the smiles of everyone so they would be whole. That was my only goal in life for a long time.”

Boris sighed, his frown deepening at the memories resurfacing.

“I see… Were your parents supportive of your goals?”

Boris’ jaw muscles tensed slightly.

“I would rather not talk about them.”

Dr. Narwhal nodded slightly. “Understood. And thank-you for voicing your thoughts. I want this place to be comfortable for you, Boris. I appreciate your honesty.”

Boris returned a slight nod.

“As for making new friends, I have a couple suggestions. Have a look around town and see if there are any events or clubs that would interest you… Have you thought of taking part in the community garden?”

Boris’s eyes peered at the ceiling again thoughtfully. “I haven’t thought of that. I’ve just been focusing on tending to the flowers in the shop. But… Perhaps starting my own garden wouldn’t be a bad idea.” He rubbed his chin. “Yeah… I think I would like that.”

“Good. Getting yourself a square to work on shouldn’t be that hard. Give that a try and let me know how it goes. It is spring time, after all, the timing would be perfect right now.” Dr. Narwhal smiled. “Focusing on something you love will also your mind off of Habitat and the patients. Which may help take your mind off of those nightmares too.”

“I hope so.” Habit said softly.

The rest of the hour in therapy went by quickly. He left the building and got into his car when his cellular flip-phone began to ring. He snatched it from his pocket and flipped it open with his elongated, clawed thumb. 

“Hello~ Boris Habit speaking.”

“Hey Boris, are you still busy right now?”

It was Riley’s mother. 

“Oh, no. I had just finished. Did you need something?”

“Yes, I have a small favor to ask. Would you mind picking Riley up from the city park? They got schoolwork to do.”

“Sure, I can do that. We’ll both see you soon.”

“Great, thanks Boris, talk to you later.”

He flipped his phone closed and started his car. 

Habit parked his car and began strolling through the city park, looking for Riley. He heads towards the playground and scans the area until he eventually spots them. They were running around the jungle gym with Putunia and Millie, caught up in a game of tag. He smiled at the sight of them having fun and decided he will wait a while longer before he intervened. 

He looked for a place to sit and spotted a bench nearby. However, there was already an occupant sitting on it. But there was enough room for one more. Perhaps they wouldn’t mind sharing.

He approached the bench then crouched down slightly and waved to get the woman’s attention. She lifted her eyes from the book she was reading and looked up at him with squinted eyes.

“Hello there. Is it alright with you if I sit here?”

The woman gave him a curious look before she scooted over slightly.

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Thank-you.”

The bench creaked at the extra weight on it and Boris settled on his side of the bench as much as he could. Being 7”4 tall being had it’s drawbacks when you’re in a world that was made for people 1-2 feet shorter than you. One of them being having to figure out how to accommodate everyone’s space around you.

He watched Riley run with his friends for a bit. The two girls they befriended he remembered being frightening little trouble makers back at Habitat. Them along with Tim Tam were a nefarious group who seemed to have made it their mission to make every adult’s lives utterly inconvenienced. He wondered if they were any worse now that they were in school. Perhaps some discipline would tone down their wild spirits.

He felt a pair of eyes on him and glanced at the woman beside him. Her eyes were turned back to her book but not soon enough that Boris didn’t catch her staring at him. Did she want to talk? Was there something on his face? Maybe she was too shy to initiate a conversation, judging by the redness blooming on her cheeks.

He thought back to his conversation with Dr. Narwhal today. Perhaps this would be a good time to practice trying to make friends. He looked over her to see that all she had on her was her book and a can of soda in her other hand.

“Do you like soda?” He asked. Then regretted it immediately.

_That was a silly question to ask. Why would she drink soda if she didn’t like it?_

She looked back at him properly now that he asked a question. “Um, yeah, it’s a good pick-me-up drink.” She glanced back at her can for a moment as an awkward silence drifted past them. 

“Do… You have a favorite soda?” She asked.

“Oh, no, I try to stay away from soda if I can. It’s very bad for your teeth.” He made a small smile. “I would know, I used to be a dentist.”

“Oh? Were you?” She turned her head to face him, looking a little more at ease.

Good, she seemed to be more at ease. Perhaps this isn’t so hard after all, Boris thought.

“Oh yes! One of the best. The most beautiful, in fact.” He beamed a smile at her.

“Oh… Neat.” 

“Yes, it was very neat! I spent many years fixing the frowning faces of many patients. A lot of them drank soda just like you do and they would come to my office with rotten teeth and cavities. Every dentist I’ve ever known has told patients to avoid the stuff they always do, regardless.”

The woman’s hand on her soda lowered a little, as if discouraged.

_Maybe she’ll take my advice to heart! This conversation’s going great!_

“W-Well… As long as we brush our teeth it wouldn’t be so bad, right?” 

“Oh well, yes, brushing and flossing your teeth is always helpful. But oh you would not believe how many people simply refused to even floss. It is a travesty! The prying, the pulling, the blood the screaming and-”

“Oh gee look at the time. I better get going now bye!” The woman bolted upward and walked in a fast pace towards the park exit with her book and soda can in tow.

“Uh… Good-bye…”

Watching the woman leave in such a hastened pace deflated his mood. He thought the conversation was going so well.

“Was it something I said?” He muttered to himself. 

Shortly after, Riley was waving good-bye to their friends before they ran over to where Boris was sitting. 

“Hi Boris! What are you doing here?”

He pushed his thoughts aside for now as he refocused on Riley. The ex-dentist smiled softly at his young friend. 

“Hello, Riley. I got a call from your mother earlier asking me to pick you up. Would you like a ride home?”

“Sure!”

Boris rose to his feet and began walking with Riley back to his car. The Flower Child’s hand looped around Boris’ large and began to swing them gently. 

“Who was that lady you were talking to?”

“Hmm? Oh, just a stranger I was making small talk with. That’s all.”

The rest of Boris’ evening went by uneventfully. He dropped Riley off at the family flower shop, wishing him a good night before he shut the car door. 

He had the radio turned on as he drove back to his apartment. He tried listening to the music playing but his mind kept drifting back to the conversation he had with the stranger. He didn’t think he said anything offensive, did he? Why would she be so hasty to run off?

Was it his shirt? His hair? He noticed her looking at them. Was it- Oh… He remembers smiling. Was it his teeth? Did they bother that lady? His chipped and incomplete smile has always bothered people. 

After he regained some sense after Habitat, he had asked Kamal to help assist him in removing the extra rows of teeth he had implanted in himself. Even the ones that had filled in the broken gaps in his grin. Kamal had been reluctant to carry it out but did so when Boris began to beg it of him. He was undeserving of a perfect smile. He was undeserving of new friends. 

“No… No, no, no, no. Remember what your therapist told you, Boris.” He chided himself, wagging his finger in front of him. “You mustn’t speak so negatively about yourself. Everyone, no matter what walk of life they are in, all have the right to have friends. Maybe… She was in hurry? Yes. It was bad timing. You can make friends elsewhere. There are plenty of new faces in town to meet, Boris. Do not give up hope now.”

He nodded to himself, feeling slightly better at his self talk. 

He turned his car into the underground parking garage of his apartment complex. The sun was setting and most of the residences had already retreated home for the day. He saw no one else as he made his way to his apartment on the third floor. After securing the lock he flicked on the lightswitch and made dropped his keys and wallet on the nearby kitchen counter before he made his way to the fridge. 

His home was a simple, one-bedroom apartment that was loaded with all the belongings he could carry from Habitat. Including his old dental equipment, which he stashes in the storage room and bathroom, and all the posters he made which now decorate all his walls. And his felt-made little creation, ‘Puppet Habit’, was seated on the couch with a blank expression pointed towards the television Boris had left on all day for it. 

“Hello, little one. Did you have a good day?”

Boris walked over to the couch, turning off the television and slipping his hand into the puppet, moving it hands and mouth to get his fingers in place. 

_“It was boring. I watched the television all day long! Although I did say hello to the post man.”_ The Puppet responded. 

“Oh, did you make friends with him?” Boris asked.

 _“No, he got away before I could.”_ The puppet tilted his cartoonish head. _“You’re looking glum today. Did something happen?”_

“Oh, it’s nothing to worry about, my friend. I’m just a little tired.”

 _“Maybe if you talked to Kamal, you’ll feel better!”_ The puppet grinned. 

“You know, that is not a bad idea. I do miss him.” Boris smiled softly as he took out his flip phone and dialed Kamal’s number. He had to redial a couple of times since his thick nails mis-pressed a cluster of numbers. He listened to it ring a few times before a warm and familiar voice answered on the other side. 

“Hello? Kamal Bora speaking.”

“Hello Kamal~” Boris felt himself smile as the name left his mouth. 

“Oh, hey Boris. How’s it going?” Kamal responded cheerfully. Boris could hear some paper shuffling in the background. 

“Much better now that I am talking to you~ How was your day?”

“Oh, you know…” Kamal sighed. “It’s been busy. I got a couple exams for my Hygienist classes tomorrow so I’m cramming as much as I can into my head right now.”

“How many more exams do you have after that?”

“Not many more afterward. If all goes well, I’ll be done my this semester before summer.”

“You know, Kamal, I am so proud of you.” Boris said. “You’ve been working so hard this past year and have made so much progress with your education. Soon enough you’ll be able to start your own dentist office!”

“That’s the plan!” Kamal responded cheerfully.

“It’s still hard to believe how much time has passed already.” Boris sighed. “I know you have a lot on your plate but… Do you think we can go out for coffee again sometime?”

“Sure, we can Boris. Maybe after I finished my exams we can go out for dinner together. I’ll let you pick.”

“I’d love to do that! We’ll have a lovely dinner with dessert to celebrate your success!” 

“Eh, let’s not get too fancy, Boris. Just a nice dinner with some ice cream after will work.”

“Whatever you say, darling~” Boris purred. 

There was another pause as Kamal made a nervous chuckle. 

“Well, I better get back to studying, Boris. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Alright, Kamal. Study hard! You’ll pass. I know it.”

“Thanks. Good night.”

“Good night~”

He waited for Kamal to hang up before he flipped his phone closed and placed it on the coffee table. He remained there on the couch for a moment with a soft smile on his face, letting the sound of Kamal’s voice echo in his head. 

He eventually got up and went to the kitchen to prepare himself some dinner. 

He reheated some day-old quiche he had made and was searching the tv for something to watch. He eventually settled on a show called 3rd Rock from the Sun. A comedy he recently found on his cable set. He loved this show and it always put him in an uproar of laughs.

A part of him also identified with the characters. He often times felt like an alien; an outsider trying to understand people, struggling to better fit in with little to no friends to show it. He had done it for years.

When he made the Habitat with the intention to steal everyone’s teeth. But while the Habitat began to fill with residency a part of him held some hope that, at least one of those people, would become his friend. But they all would react the same way to him, just like that woman at the park today. He’d smile, bring up a conversation and try to find something in common to bond over. To make them happy in some way. But they always left him. He was always alone at the end of the day.

For years he had been bitter about this constant rejection. Angry at the world that was full of miserable people with perfect teeth and cold hearts. His Habitat plan was to be the magnum opus that would fix the world.

But now things are different. Different but also the same. He looks back at Habitat in hindsight and knows now that, had he been able to carry out his plan, he would have likely spent the rest of his days in even more isolation. A deranged dentist turned killer who steals the teeth from his victims. Eventually he would have either been shot by police, thrown into an insane asylum, or just simply spent the rest of his days running until someone put him out of his misery for good.

He feels relieved and considers Riley an angel in disguise. They had made him come to his senses before he had thrown his life away. He was also the first and possibly only real friend he ever had in his life. He cried for hours after Riley had given him the Tooth Lily. Over the last several months, with Riley and Kamal’s help, he had been crawling back into some semblance of normalcy out of the wreckage of his life.

But some things still remained the same. Such as the fact that people still seem to hate him on sight and that he wish he looked… Different in some way.

At the very least, now that he is working at a flower shop instead of a dental office. He can be friends with as many flowers as he wants. They were all just as kind as people were.

He just wishes that some of them could talk back to him.

With his mind of a train of thoughts, he finishes his dinner and drifts off to sleep on the couch with the television still on. And with his puppet tucked under his arm like a teddy bear.


	2. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha (nicknamed Sam) has recently moved into town in search of a job and a new place to live, leaving her old life behind for reasons unknown to anyone. It’s been four months since she started work at the local auto body shop and still feels like an outsider of the town.  
> A coworker and friend of Sam is leaving the shop so she decides to get them a bouquet of flowers as a going away gift. Which leads her to a quaint little flower shop run by a gentle couple, their curious child and an unusually tall, green-toned man.

Sam was the newest hire of Gab’s Auto Shop. It had been four months since she moved into town and found the job. She was a 27-year-old woman with long, blonde hair that was tied back into a braid that rarely came undone and dark green eyes.

She was halfway through her shift and currently assisting with a tire change on a man’s mustang. Not even five minutes went by before the man started to grind hard on her nerves.

“You sure you don’t want one of the guys to do this? You might break a nail.”

She wanted to hammer nails into his eyes.

“Hey before you change my tires? You think you can get me a coffee, sweetheart?”

_And throw it in your face? Gladly._

But his last comment was the last straw.

“You know, you’d look a lot prettier if you smiled more.”

Her wrench dropped to the floor with a loud clatter. If she had held onto it one second longer it would’ve smashed through the man’s windshield. Or his face.

She hastily walked from her station and into the shop’s bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

She knelt down until her face was buried in her knees and screamed a guttural cry of anger that was muffled by her work clothes. Her fists were clenched tightly by the sides of her head, just begging to punch that sexist bastard. Or anything really.

She forced herself to take several deep breaths and unclench her hands. She may have already overstepped her bounds by walking away from him but she didn’t care at this point. At least once or twice a week, some chauvinistic asshole had to roll up on her shift and make her job more difficult than it needed to be with their shitty attitude.

She was able to shrug it off the first few times it happened but to have it happen consistently for four months straight was really starting to wear down her patience. She even thought of putting up a sign when the boss wasn’t looking that said ‘If you don’t think girls can be mechanics, GTFO!’. Though, on her better judgement, she decided against.

She just wished it would stop. That people like Mustang Man would just go away. Go somewhere else. Leave her to do her job for kinder people than them.

There was a knock on the bathroom door that startled her out of her thoughts.

“Samantha? It’s Matthew. Is everything ok?”

Her boss.

_Well, Sammy, let’s get this over with._

She rises to her feet, brushes her face of a few angry tears she shed and opens the door to see Matthew looking down at her with crossed arms.

He was a sturdy built man with a thick black beard and tattoos covering both his arms from shoulder to knuckle. His brown eyes regarded her with a look of understanding.

“You want to step into my office for a moment?” Samantha’s shoulder tensed. Being called into the office in any job was never good.

“I still have a vehicle to finish with.”

“It’s ok, I have Gillis working on it. Please come with me.”

She followed him sheepishly into his office as Matthew closed the door behind them.

The office space was very, very compacted. Barely big enough to fit two people in it. She doesn’t know how a big man like Matthew is able to work in such a small space. But, somehow, he squeezes himself behind the small desk covered in paperwork and tagged car keys and gestures for her to take a seat. She seats herself in the old leather chair and braces herself for the bad news.

“It’s very unlike you to storm off like that, Sammy. Did that man say or do something to offend or hurt you?”

_Okay, well this might not be so bad. Maybe he’ll understand._

“Well, he was saying some inappropriate comments. Like how I might break a nail by working on his car and how I’d be prettier if I smiled more.”

“Ah, sorry you had to deal with that guy.”

He put his hands together over top of the paperwork on the desk.

“However, when a customer like that is giving you a hard time, you can’t just run off from the floor without letting us know. It makes us look unprofessional.”

Samantha remained silent, gazing downward with a guilty look.

“It’s not like you to pull stuff like that, Sam. You’re a good, hard worker, I know it. Now if another customer like that comes by and starts giving you a hard time, you can call one of us over to handle him for you. Or just… Do you best to bear with it, alright?”

“I will… Thank-you sir.” She gives a small nod, refusing to meet his eyes.

Matthew leaned forward to try to look into her face. “Is there anything else you wanted to add?”

She shook her head. “No, sir. I can go back to work.”

Matthew tried to read her face once more. Unable to glean anything, he leaned back. “Why don’t you go on lunch? Go get some fresh air before I send you back, ok?”

“... Yeah, good idea. Thanks.”

Sam nods and gets up from her seat and heads out the door. She then heads to her locker along the back wall of the shop, grabs her backpack and heads out the garage doors of the shop.

\---------------

The city park was just a block and a half away from the shop. It was one of the nicer places to enjoy your break. Either here or, on rainy days, Sam would have to eat her meals with the smell of burning metal and oil wafting around her. It was a small blessing to her day that it was a beautiful, sunny spring day today.

She seats herself at a park bench in front of a children’s playground and watches as 3 kids run around the jungle gym. Apparently playing tag.

She watches them for a moment before she reaches into her pack and pulls out her novel and a can of cola out. The novel is about a romance between a firefighter and a man whose house was recently burned down. Both whom fall in love after the firefighter saves the man’s life from the fiery chaos. She flipped open to her saved page, cracked open the cola and took a long sip before she settled back and began reading.

About 10 minutes went by and she was about to take another sip when she heard a deep, baritone voice with a Russian accent speak from beside her.

“-Is it alright with you if I sit here?”

She turned her gaze and had to tilt her head up to see the face of the voice’s owner. At first, she was half blinded by the sun shining in her eyes because this guy was so tall. When she got a clearer view of him, she nodded and shuffled over a little on her bench.

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Thank-you.” He replied.

The bench creaked at the extra weight on it and Sam took another sip of her soda and went back to her book.

But soon her curiosity of this new stranger started to nag her and she couldn’t help but take a peek at him. The first thing she noticed was the glorious mane of red, wavy hair that was long enough to reach the center of his back and that his skin was an olive-green hue. He wore light blue jeans and a dark blue, button-up shirt with orange flower patterns. His nose was broad and orange and his eyes were a deep amber color with long eyelashes.

_Oh, wow… He’s..._

It was when she saw those eyes turn back to look at her that she realized she had been staring and she quickly shifted her gaze back to her book. She tried to cover her act, and her reddening cheeks, with a swig from her soda.

“Do you like soda?”

She looked back at him properly now that he asked a question. “Um, yeah, it’s a good pick-me-up drink.”

She glanced back at her can for a moment as an awkward silence drifted past them.

“Do… You have a favorite soda?”

Sam asked.

“Oh, no, I try to stay away from soda if I can. It’s very bad for your teeth.” He made a small smile. “I would know, I used to be a dentist.”

“Oh? Were you?” She turned her head to face him, feeling a little more at ease. She noticed there was a gap in his smile and a cracked tooth.

_Was this guy an athlete? Or used to be one? I’ll bet he’d be great at basketball. Or volleyball._

“Oh yes! One of the best. The most beautiful, in fact.” The man’s smile was beaming.

“Oh… Neat.” Sam’s smile started to feel strained.

“Yes, it was very nea t. I spent many years fixing the frowning Faces of many patients.a lot of them drA.nk soda.,, just like You do and they would come to my office with rot ten t eeth and cavitties. Every. Dentist I’ve ever kn own hqs told patients, 2 avoid the stuff but you People still driink,, i t.”

“... W-Well… As long as we brush our teeth it wouldn’t be so bad, right?” She was starting to feel uneasy. There was something about the way he spoke as he got more excited that felt unnerving to Sam.

“Oh weell, YES,,, brushin ur teeth & floss and you wi ll b e fiNe. But,,, oh, you wood not beleaf how many people simply refused 2 even floss. It is a TraVesty!! The pryv ing, the Pulling, the BLOOD the SCREAMING and-”

Sam bolted upward, “Oh Gee look at the time. I better get going now bye!”, and walked in a fast pace towards the park exit.

She didn’t stop to hear anymore of what that man had to say. He was starting to scare her and just wanted to hurry back to the shop as soon as possible. Sam sighed in relief as she was finally able make it to the sidewalks and away from that tooth obsessed weirdo. Even if it meant cutting her break short.

She went to take another sip of her soda but she paused and looked at the contents inside. She thought of her teeth being corroded by the sugars and acids; the thin film of plaque she can feel on her teeth as she ran her tongue over them. She shuddered and tossed the can into the nearest trash bin, having lost her appetite.

\--------------

She went back to her car port and began cleaning up the tools and equipment to prepare for the next car in line outside the shop.

Gillis walks over to help.

“Hey, I heard what that guy was saying to ya. Don’t let ‘em get to ya, ‘kay?” The strong-built, young man tried to reassure her.

“I try not too, Gill. But… Ugh, he just wouldn’t _shut-up_! Like, what do they expect to accomplish by talking like that to someone?”

“Who knows. And really, who cares, Sam. Just think, you’re tougher than any of those guys will ever be. If you were ever in a fist-fight, you’d beat ‘em to a pulp. At least, that’s how I think about it whenever someone gives me a hard time.”

“Thanks. At least that’ll give me something nice to think about.” She smirked a little.

“Well there ya go, free therapy from ya boy Gillis. Now come on, the guy’s waiting for us.”

“Sure thing, Gill.”

“Say, one more thing. If you don’t mind, you wanna go see Randy with me at the pub tomorrow night? We’re celebrating our last week in town together and, uh, we might need a driver.”

“Sure, I can do that. So long as you two don’t get too handsy in the backseat again. It’s awkward as hell, man.”

Gillis’ face turns bright red. “Now hey! It was Randy’s idea not mine. But, yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Sam nodded with a friendly smile. “Will do, Gill.”

\-------

The rest of her shift went by uneventfully, which she was thankful for.

She and Gillis parted ways for the day and she got on her motorcycle to drive off from the shop. Instead of heading straight home, like she normally does, she felt the urge to get out of town for a little while.

Over the four months she’s lived here, she’s explored enough of the backroads and wilderness to find a little place to serve as a sanctuary. A small clearing on Mt. Elims, one of the highest mountains in the valley.

As the sun drifted over the horizon towards dusk, her motorcycle growled and roared through the mountain forests and she weaved through the dirt roads with ease. Avoiding all the pits, mud puddles and slowing down at any wildlife that hurriedly rushed out of her way.

She eventually slowed to a stop at her spot and turned off the engine before setting the kickstand on her bike. She ducked under some low hanging branches before she came to a rocky clearing that was about 3-4 meters wide and dropped to a sheer cliff side.

The view was elevated high enough for Sam to peer over the tops of the mountains for hundreds of miles away, looking farther and farther until only the highest peaks obstructed her view. And even then, she can still catch a glimpse of the valleys and mountain tops beyond those on clear days. Some of the peaks were still capped with snow; and rolling down from them are vast hills and forests that were vibrant green from spring’s fresh growth of plant life, awakening from winter slumber. Rivers, creeks and waterfalls cut through the greenery like silver veins that all eventually flowed down and became one vast river that cut through town. The town itself looked so small from Sam’s view. Just a skid mark on the valley’s surface. Trailing outward from the town was the grey network of roads and train tracks, following along the large river before disappearing from sight behind the mountainsides.

And all the people and problems in Sam’s life, from this viewpoint, seem just a little more inconsequential to her. If things didn’t work out for her here, there was a whole world for her to ride her motorbike through. She could go as far as she wanted without anyone stopping her. All those hills, those roads; they were open to her to run away on at anytime. She could just drop her problems and go for a ride and never come back.

She’d done it twice before and she isn’t worried of doing it three times over.

But for now, she thought as she watched the sun slowly disappear over the snow-capped mountain, she’ll stay and see what tomorrow brings. Her boss did not fire her yet and her job was paying her well enough to make the setbacks tolerable. She turned away from the glorious sunset and headed back to her bike to head home.

\---------

It was dark by the time she made it home. Her apartment was on the ground floor and located near the town’s highway. It was cheap and had its problems, but it served as home.

She didn’t encounter any of her neighbors when she made it to her door. She flicked the lights on and tossed her keys and jacket onto the kitchen counter before she went to take a shower. Scrubbing the smell of grease and sweat off of her. Afterward, she switched to an old t-shirt and some boxers before she laid down on the mat in the middle of her living area.

She switched on the television and was catching the tail end of an episode of 3rd Rock from the Sun. She loved this show. Not only were the characters and comedy great, she also found the aliens to be relatable at times.

In a world like Earth, people and their customs hardly made sense at times. Like that tall, green man at the park today. Or Mustang Man. Why can’t people be more logical? Like machines. She had always loved machines. They were infinitely times easier to figure out and understand than most people were to Sam. If she could spend the rest of her days holed up in some room with just machines and gadgets to fix for the rest of her life, she’d be perfectly content.

She laid there on her mat on the floor, watching reruns of 3rd Rock from the Sun until she eventually drifted off to sleep on the floor.


	3. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamal friendzones Boris and Sam shares her last drinks with Gillis and Randy. Content Warning: Contains Habit tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited the ending to this chapter to include some shadow folk and plot bits that'll come into play later down the line.

Boris and Kamal had settled on going to the old italian restaurant in town for their dinner date. They both were dressed casually and had picked a night where the restaurant wouldn’t be too busy. Kamal had ordered himself some white wine and Boris a blue martini as they waited for their dinner to arrive. 

“So tell me everything that’s happened in the past week. Have you gotten the results of your exams back yet?” Boris leaned forward on the table, propping his chin in his palms as he stared into Kamal’s eyes. 

Kamal was leaning forward as well, his left hand supporting his chin while his other loosely held onto the base of his wine glass. 

“I literally just got them done today. They won’t have results for me until next week. Other than that,, I’m afraid I don’t have a lot of exciting news to tell. It’s mostly just been work and studies. I started painting some new Gundam Wing models I got from EBay.”

“Are those from that ‘Annie-May’ video you emailed me?”

“Yeah, those ones. Did you get a chance to watch it?”

“I did, it’s an interesting show. Though, to be honest, I’m not too sure it’s something I can get invested into.”

“Ah, it’s okay. Not everyone’s into anime. It’s a niche kinda interest.”

The waiter arrived with their meals and placed their plates before them before flourishing a bow to both of them and wish them; “Bon Appetit.”

“Ahh, my favorite.” Boris sighed as he picked up his utensils. “Spaghetti noodles. Though I wish they’d go lighter on the sauce.”

Kamal chuckled as he looked over his own dish; A Parmesan Chicken with marinara sauce. He was eager to start eating. 

“Y’know, it’s not really spaghetti if there’s no sauce on it.” Kamal commented. 

“I know, but I can’t stand it. It always feels disgusting to me when I eat it.” Boris replied before he took a bite of a rolled up spoonful of spaghetti. His face grimaced at the mildly unpleasant texture he felt from it.

Kamal chuckles softly at the face he made. “Well, it’s good to go out with you like this, regardless. Next time we’ll pick a place with less sauce.” He sipped his wine.

Boris looked at Kamal in the eyes and felt his cheeks turn a dark green from blushing and swallowed before he smiled warmly at him. 

“I like going out with you too, Kamal.”

They both went quiet as they enjoyed their meals, only breaking it to compliment the food. Or, in Boris’s case, complain that there’s way too much sauce on it. Despite there being less than a tablespoon of tomato sauce on the spaghetti. 

But as they continued eating, Boris began to notice a troubled look on Kamal’s face. His smile had faded and there was conflict brewing behind his eyes. He looked almost… Sad?

“Kamal, how are you feeling? You look a little sad.” He commented in a low voice.

Kamal looked up at Boris’ face suddenly, hastily chewing on his chicken before replying.

“O-oh, it’s nothing, Boris. Don’t worry. I’m just thinking.”

There was a pause as Boris continued to study Kamal’s expression. Kamal could tell that he wasn’t about to let go of the subject now that he feels he’s hiding something from him. Boris can be somewhat relentless like that. Kamal sighed and looked up into Boris’ eyes with a gentler expression. But still holding the same sadness in his eyes as before.

“Hey, Boris, you mind if we head to the park. I’d like to walk off dinner before we head home.”

Boris returned a gentle smile and reached out to briefly squeeze Kamal’s hand.

“Sure. We can do that.”

Boris withdrew his hand and finished off their meal. They paid the bill and had grabbed their jackets to leave. They got in Boris’ car and took a short drive to the city park. As they walked the now empty area, Boris took Kamal’s hand in his, practically encasing it, and Kamal linked his fingers through Boris’ as he looked up and smiled at him.

They walked in silence for a while, the sun creeping down over the mountains in the distance. Atop of one of those mountains, Boris can see a small, silhouetted speck of the abandoned Habitat. It is far, far in the distance but is always something Boris can spot almost instantaneously. His thoughts drifting back to the day he first bought the property. It was perfect, he used to think, no one would ever see how he plotted to fix the smiles of the world. But now, he thinks only of how dark and long it’s shadow looks from far away.

“Boris… I… Can I talk to you about something?” Kamal asked, distracting Boris away from his thoughts.

“Of course, you can, my beloved, what did you want to talk about?” He said sweetly. 

“I. uh… I…” A bead of sweat began to form on Kamal’s forehead. “Why don’t we sit down first?”

“Okay.” Boris replied, as cheerful as ever. They spotted a park bench nearby and took a seat together. Boris let go of Kamal’s hand to rest behind the young man’s shoulders on the backrest. 

“Boris… I… I really enjoy my time with you.”

Boris made a small gasp, “You do!?”, before his face transformed into a large toothy grin. “Oh, I am so happy to hear that Kamal! I enjoy spending time with you too!” He exclaimed. 

“Heh, I’m happy to hear that, Boris. But… There is something I’ve wanted to talk to you about... For a while now… Concerning… _Us.”_

Boris quirked a brow at him. “Oh? What is it?”

“W-well, it’s… It’s just I-... I like being with you, Boris, you’re a sweet guy. When you’re happy you’re a really, _really_ great guy. A-and I care about you a lot and I just…”

Boris turned his head until his face was fully facing Kamal’s, who was keeping his eyes fixed to his fidgeting hands to avoid eye contact. Boris’ shoulders began to slump a little.

Kamal’s words stopped on his lips, unable to say anything more for a moment. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he forced his hands to stop moving. He slowly opened his eyes and they fixated on the empty jungle gym before them before he finally spoke again. 

“Boris… I care about you. And I know you care about me, as well. But… I don’t know if I feel the same about us as you do.”

It was only until Boris needed to respond that he realized he had been holding his breath. 

“Kamal… What do you mean?”

“I-... What I mean is… I don’t know if I love you the same way as before… _Before the incident.”_

“Oh…” Was all Boris could utter as he felt himself go numb, like a blow to his chest that his nerves haven’t quite registered yet. He moves both his arms forward and rests his elbows against his knees, bringing his hands together. “I see…”

“B-But I’m not saying I want to break ties, Boris. I still forgive you for what happened. I know you were going through a lot at the time. And… Maybe I could have done more to help you.” Kamal’s face lowered as guilty shadowed his expression.

“Then… Why now? Wh-What is it you’re trying to say? What’s going to happen to us?” Boris’ eyes started to cloud as tears brimmed the bottom of his eyelids. Kamal looked up helplessly at the pain in his face. This was so painful for him to watch and he reached out and gently held one of Boris’ hands. 

“I’m sorry Boris… I’m such a coward. I should’ve spoken to you sooner about this but… I just didn’t know how to. I did want to start dating again after Habitat closed down. I really did. I... I wanted to know if I still loved you after all that happened. You’re still the sweet and caring man I knew you were. But… For over a year now, it feels like there’s a piece of me missing, Boris, and I don’t know how to recover it. I want some time on my own to figure this out Boris. I want us to just be friends again.”

“Aren’t we already friends, Kamal?” Boris sniffled, a single tear running down his cheek that he wiped away. 

“W-We are Boris! I’m sorry, that was bad phrasing. What I mean is… I want the flirting to stop for now. Everytime you start sweet-talking me, that feeling of guilt in my gut comes up and tears at me. And I get so conflicted with my thoughts when it happens. And… I just need a break from that.”

Kamal took both of Boris’ hands into his, and turned his posture so he was fully facing him.

“I need to take a step back to really understand how I feel about us, Boris. If I really want to move forward with you with my honest feelings. I still want to be your friend, Boris. I still care about you a lot. We can still hang out, go for coffee or go watch a movie together. But just… Not romantically, ok? Does… Does any of this make sense?” Kamal looked up into Boris’ eyes, hoping he lessened some of the damage to Boris’ heart. 

The tall redhead looked back into Kamal’s eyes briefly before he was unable to look any longer, his eyes drifting across the park, looking at anything but his friend. A part of him wanted to rip his hand out of Kamal’s grasp and run away from this situation. Cry, scream. Anything. Something. 

But a part of him, the part that so desperately loved Kamal, was powerless to move his hand away from his gentle grasp.

Boris eventually closed his eyes and tried to recollect his thoughts as he gently squeezed Kamal’s hand. 

“Ok, Kamal, I understand. If you need the space, I won’t protest. If it’s what you really need.”

Kamal stared at Boris’s expression. It pained him to see Boris like this. He always knew he was a sensitive man and that this conversation would be painful for both of them. But he couldn’t hide his discomfort any longer. He already delayed it for so long. He couldn’t pretend to fully love Boris just to keep him happy if he wasn’t even sure of his own feelings. It wasn’t fair to either of them. It’s not what Boris wanted to hear but it’s kinder than a lie that kept going. At least, that’s what Kamal told himself. 

“We’ll still be friends, Boris. Don’t forget that, ok?”

Boris sniffs hard and wipes his eyes.   
  


“I won’t forget it Kamal. And… I hope you find the piece that you’re missing.” He manages a wobbly smile.

Kamal nods slowly, giving his hands one more squeeze before he withdrew one and left the other to keep holding Boris’.

They stayed like that for while and looked out into the horizon in silence. When the sun finally disappeared, Kamal withdrew his hand as they walked back to the car with the silence still following them. 

\----------------------------

Sam, Gillis and Randy were at the newly opened pub in town called ‘Botched: Steakhouse and Bar’. They were seated in one of the booths and several empty glasses were scattered across the table along with a massive, mostly eaten nacho platter. 

In the center of the table, Sam and Gillis had their arms locked in an intense arm wrestling match with both sides equally matched. Beads of sweat dripping down their faces while Randy sipped his pickled caesar cocktail and watched with amusement. Especially at Gillis’ flexing muscles.

“Come on, Sam. That all ya got?” Gillis jeered with a strained smirk. 

“I’ve got plenty, Gill, how much you got left?” Sam jeered back, their eyes locked on each other. 

Gillis couldn’t take much more of this and neither could Sam. Both their arms were becoming very sore. Gillis looked to Randy for support. Randy’s coy expression was hidden behind his drink glass as he looked back at Gillis and winked at him. 

“ Oho~ Show her who’s boss, _big guy.”_ He purred as he winked at him. 

Gillis’ entire face flushed red and his arm turned to jelly. Sam took the advantage and pinned his arm onto the table. Gillis looked back at Sam dumbfounded as she pumped her fists in the air. 

“Yes! Victory is mine! Ha ha!” 

“Hey, n-no fair! I got distracted!” He retorted, crossing his arms with a huff. 

“Excuse-you, mister. I was giving you encouragement.”

“Ugh, whatever. Fine, I’ll pay for the nachos.”

“Thank-you very much~” Sam smiled sweetly at him. 

“Don’t worry, Gill. I can make it up to you later. Hmm-hm-hm~” Randy slides closer to Gillis, taking his arm to wrap it over his shoulders while Gillis makes a goofy, bashful grin. Sam could’ve sworn she heard Randy inhale deeply through his nose. 

“I wouldn’t feel too bad about it Giil. At least, we’re splitting on the drinks. Though, considering how much you and Randy have gone through already it’s gonna be a hefty bill on your part.”

“Eh, I don’t mind. It’s our last chance to hang out like this before we go to university. I have every intention to get wasted tonight.”

“Perhaps I might write a poem about tonight. If I can remember any of it.” Randy laughed before he sipped some more of his cocktail. He took a bite out of the pickle floating in his drink and waved at a passing waitress for another glass. 

“Well, you know, I’m really happy for you guys. You’re going off to the big city to follow your dreams. I look forward to seeing you on the Wrestle Mania show. Have you thought of your Wrestling name yet?”

“Yup!” Gillis put down his rum and coke and flexed his arms in a heroic pose. “The Gill-Gamesh Gwomper!”

“...Gwomper?” Sam raised a brow. 

  
“Yeah, Randy helped me pick it.” He slips his arm back over Randy’s slender shoulders, pulling him closer as Randy slipped an arm behind his back. “You’re gunna see it on billboards one days, I’m telling ya!”

“Whelp, I’ll be cheering you on from behind the screen buddy. Oh, Randy! You should hold up a sign so I can pick you out from the crowd.”

“Oh, good idea. Hmm, what should I write, though?”

“I dunno, something that only you would say.”

“Hmm, I’ll have to think about it. But I’ll make sure to do it on Gill’s first show.” Randy winks at Sam, the alcohol making his cheeks flush red. “And while Gillis is out pummeling the big boys, I will be spreading my poetry across the world with my very first published book. If you ever want a signed copy, you’ll be one of the first. Just one though, any more and I’ll have to charge you for them.”

Sam chuckles. “Ok, fair enough.” Then lifts her beer for a toast. 

“Well, here’s to us, guys! And to your futures in the Big City. I wish you guys the best for whatever comes next.”

They all clinked glasses and chugged their drinks. 

“Y’know, Sam. Didn’t you say once that you came from the Big City?” Gillis asked.

Sam propped an elbow on the table to support her chin. “Mmmm, I suppose I did.”

“What can you tell us about living there?”

“Well…” She thought for a moment. “It’s always busy there. It’s nothing like your quiet little town here. You’ll need to get used to crowds but there’s also way more stuff to do no matter what time of day it is. Try not to get overwhelmed by it when you guys make it there. And avoid using bikes if you can unless you know you can dodge cars.”

“Oh… well so much for my transit plan.” Randy grumbled. 

“Well that’s good to know. But S-Sam, why did you move away in the firrrrst place?” Gillis asked, swaying a little in his seat.

Sam went quiet for a long while, gazing at the gaudy wall art before she answered.

“I just… Wasn’t happy there. I got tired of feeling stuck in that place. I wanted to see what else the world had for me so I got a motorbike and travelled from town to town until I landed here.”

“Have you found something that makes you happy here?” Randy asked, leaning forward and copied her pose. 

“Hmm... “ Sam looked back at the wall art with a thoughtful expression with a small frown on her face. “Not yet. But I got a roof over my head and a job. It’s a start.” She shrugs.

“Y-Y’know Sam.” Gillis hiccups a little, his alcohol consumption now becoming really apparent. “I reeeeally hope you find something that m-makes you happy, buddy. Your… You’re a great person. I’m gonna miss you…” Gillis sniffles as he starts to sob. “I won’t have anyone to talk to anymore.”

“You got me!” Randy protested.

“You don’t count! I talk to you everyday about… nice stuff.” Gillis drunkenly proclaimed, his face now flushed red. 

Sam chuckled at Gillis’ flustered face. 

A couple more hours and conversations passed before it was past midnight and they all decided it was time to call it a night. They all loaded up into Gillis’ car and drove back to his place. Randy and Gillis both stagger into the house, using each other for support, before Sam taps Randy’s shoulder.

“Hey, Randy, I want to ask you something.”

“S-Sure, Sammy~ what is it?”

She waited until Gillis was in the house before she asked.

“Well, I wanna get Gill something nice before you guys head out to the city. A going away present. I wanted to ask you what you think he’d like as a gift?”

“Hmm, now let me think'' He taps his chin. “Well, the big softie will NEVER admit it but he loooooves it when people give him flowers. A lovely bouquet would be lovely, dear~” He hiccups and suddenly leans forward and smooches Sam right on the cheek, staggering into her arms. “Yerrrr such a sweet-smellin’ girl. I’ll miss your aroma in the city~ Good night, Sammy.” 

“Uh-um, thanks. Good night, Randy.” Sam stammered, not sure how to react to a statement like _that._

She helped him into the house before she closed the door behind them. She waited until she heard them lock it before she walked to her motorbike she had parked on their driveway. 

When she got back to her apartment she dug through her kitchen drawers until she found a large yellow phone book. She flipped through the yellow pages until she found a local flower shop in town and wrote down the phone number and address. She had the day off tomorrow and figured it would be a nice day to get the perfect gift for her friend. 

\-----------------

It was well past midnight as Boris clung onto his pillow, muffling his dry sobs with the fabric - now soaked with his tears. The whole apartment was dark and quiet and Boris knew he needed to sleep at some point but his clouded thoughts and heartache would not let him rest. 

It was always at times like these that **_they_** would appear.

Boris’ bloodshot eyes darted from wall to wall as **_things_** began to crawl and snake in the darkness. When he was much younger, he would see hands, faces and bodies in the corners of his vision. But they would vanish when his eyes turned to look. They tapped at his windows, scratched their nails along the walls and jangled the bedroom doorknob every now and then.

He tried to tell his mother about them when they first started appearing but she refused to believe him. Blaming it on his overactive imagination and telling him to ‘just ignore them’. He didn’t even bother to bring the subject up to his father.

When he still had his Lily, they had shared many secrets together. It shared the secret of how to see the creatures. How to look without moving his eyes. To let them adjust to the darkness to their fullest capacity. He even welcomed them in his loneliest moments, hoping they would become his friends. A whole gathering of secret friends his father couldn’t smash.

But when they spoke it was either to terrify the poor boy or to whisper nonsense in his ears until he felt he would go mad from the disembodied voices. When they wouldn’t speak back to him normally, he tried to do as his mother told him and ignored them. But it was useless, just as it was useless now to try to ignore them. But at times this would only made it worse. There were a few incidents where they would sit on his chest or hold his throat, leaving him paralyzed as they tried to choke him until he’s able to snap out of it before he suffocated.

Boris sobbed as he wrapped his pillow around his head and turned to face the electric clock alarm on his nightstand; the only source of light in his room.

“Go away… I want to be alone.”

His hands clutched his pillows tightly against his ears but the voices spoke to him as if they were right up against his earlobes.

Y̸̛̝͊̈́ô̵̙̣u̵̗̫̇͒͝'̵̣́͗͐r̷̦͗é̸̹̙n̸͜͝ȇ̴͖͈̿͆v̵̭̼͒e̸̲͋̊̈r̸̥͕̣̎͐͠a̴̛͔̐̊ͅͅl̶̨̹͔̓͠ö̶̞̥͎̀ņ̶͊ȇ̴̟̓̕n̶̡̮̿e̴͉͋̋v̴̹̈e̴̦̾r̵̩͒̌a̸̛̼͙͛l̵͕̜͌͠o̷̦̎̕n̷̙͚̦̽̾ḛ̶͍̭̃̔̇n̶̬͗̈́e̷͉̽͆v̴̨̝̄e̶͇͝r̸̬̞̍͒ą̴̲̱̈́͒l̵̲͍̳̂̓͒o̴̡̓n̸̪͂̑ě̸̞̖̱n̸̤̔̀e̶̱̳̝v̸̂͒ͅe̷̟͕̓͠r̴̬̟̆ȧ̸̮͙̲̆͆l̶̞̲̓̊̊ỏ̴̢͇̈́ṅ̷̢̹̠̒̅ḙ̶̤̖͠w̷̦̩͕̽͠h̷̼̮͎̿̈́͊y̴͈̫͌ă̸̦̅͘m̶͎̬̉̇Ȋ̶̙̽̊h̴̨̥̉͂ͅe̶̱͆́́r̶̛̘͓͍̊e̵̠̹͗̌?̵̣̿̅W̷̪͗̒̒h̷̟͊͐e̶̱͈̿͑r̶̰͔̗̉e̶̫̣̻̔́̈i̷̠̎̍͝s̴̻͍̿̌̉m̶̤̽y̴̩̘̱̽c̵̰̏̂h̶͓̺͑i̷̖̕l̸̠̝̀̇ͅḑ̶̣̦͆̿͠?̶͍̤͙̈́͝͝ ̷̨̛͉̹

̴̰͎̒

̷̢͖͓̿Ỉ̴͉h̵̼͈̤͌̑͝â̵͚̝͚̋ṿ̵̛̞ẹ̶̭͛ͅt̷̤̲̠͐ǒ̷̦g̷̭͔̼̊̏̄ȇ̴̢̲̼̄t̶̯̑̆o̷̰͔͑u̷̘̟͈̽̍͠t̷̟̟̄͋Y̴̬̬͙̾̚o̷̜͂͝u̵͓̰̘̎d̵̩̝̻̏̇̔î̴͙̩̙ḑ̶̦̣̔ṭ̵͒h̴̜̎͊̆i̵̻͍͇͐͊̒s̷̥͂̃t̷̫̦̱̓͋o̸̪͗͌ȗ̶̱̗̟̕s̴̡̜͌̔́!̴̱͓̱͠ ̶̯̋͑̄Ị̴̠̎͜͠w̷͕̆a̸̳̝̎s̷̮̿w̷̖̣̯͒̂̕a̷̹̯͝l̶͍̜̉̇̿k̵̤̊̄̿i̸̝͑n̸̺͎͠g̷̬͊̈́t̶̛̫̉̏o̵̫͂͝ṭ̶̪͕̔h̴͍͔͘e̷̩̎m̵̧̨͌̈́̾â̸͚̮̓r̸̨̻̙͘k̵̜̬͍͗̑e̸̬̓t̵̙w̶̬̲͜͠h̶͇͙̥̎̈́͌ę̵͐n̸̙͉̈I̴̧͉͆š̶͔a̷̼̳̍w̷̙̝͙̍͗t̷̘̒̄͠ḩ̷̘̭̏̓e̶̗̐͌͋c̸̡̥̙͑ȃ̵͓̕͜r̴͍̚.̸̥̍͒̈́I̴̥̅d̷̲͉͗̃ï̴̬̭̥͑ď̷̰͔͐̚n̶͎͈͕͆'̷͊̊̕ͅt̶͎̜͘t̵̡̒h̵̙̺͒ͅi̵̦̠͛n̵̰̝͊k̶͇̋̊̆į̶͓̟͒t̴͇̀̐͠w̵̡̛ǒ̴̥̰͜ü̵̬̼̬ļ̶͆͗d̵͉̿͆b̸̔̅ͅe̷͉̓̆̈́ḷ̷̅͜ͅị̴̉͗ͅk̶͈̮͔͠ȅ̷͎͓̙t̸͖̼̔h̴̪͓͊͌̊i̵̟͗̽s̶͕̣̒.̷͎̎͐T̸͍̄ḥ̶͍͑̑̃i̶̝̽͝s̶͇̍p̸͔̪̈́͠o̶̤̾ò̷̙r̶͛͜c̷̡͎̄͆̈́h̷̩́̃̈́í̵̱̮͈̍l̶̠̭̻̈́̍͘d̸̙̗͛i̷̢̳͔͑̃̏s̸̡͈̖̃͠č̴̡̲r̵̰̺͗̈́͂ͅŷ̷̡͉̫̽i̸̗̽̂n̶̨̦͑̋̂g̸̱͇̕.̷̣͈͗̏̂T̷̛̥̰̃͝h̸͇̳͐ē̵̘̖̹͐r̸̞̓̂͜͠è̴̺̦̌t̵̮̩͝h̷̞̹̊͒͜e̸͔̎͝ř̵̨̄e̶̼͇̅̉͝l̶̨͘͜i̴̬͋t̸̻̿ẗ̴͎́l̷̨̮͑̉ͅe̶̻͍͘͝b̶͇͍̪̈́o̶͖͈͛͜ỷ̶̢̼͜d̸͖̀̂̍o̶̽̓͜n̴̰̞̈́͋͑'̵͈̇̍t̶̗͎̟̄c̴̳̞̫̈́̚r̷̫̉̔y̶̢̤̐̄̂p̴̠̪͗͜l̷̝̀̐̐e̵̱̪͒à̵͕͕̊͂ṣ̵͈̤̓̈́͘ë̴̢̖̲́̃̒d̷͇̣̆ọ̵̎̓̚ń̶̤̤ͅ'̴̯̤͓̑͝͝t̷̘̓͗͜c̴̠̑r̵͓͔̎̑ͅy̸̰̬͂̇̃.̵̺͌

̸̨͖̫̋̑

̵̗͈͊͆͜T̴̢̘̊ḧ̸͈͓̖̍e̶̘̍̕͘i̸̢̗̾̋ẗ̵̰͚́͜s̷̫̐ý̸̞̋ḇ̴̬̈ī̶̻̭͌t̸͔͓̤̒̆͘s̶̻̘̋y̶̛̠̠s̷̤̀͝p̸͍͉̈́̐i̷̡̢d̵͎͐̏e̴̞̖͘r̶͈̳̹̾ç̴̩̲͋l̵̛͓͎̆͊i̷̛̺̽m̴͈͈̉͝b̶̪̓̚͠e̶̳̫̾̋ḋ̴̺̟u̵̳̟̜̎p̸̳̮̓́̎t̵͙͈̑h̷͓̎̎e̶̘͙͐͠w̵͔̳͐̃ả̶̜̥̙̑t̷̠̬̱͋ȇ̵̮͓͕r̷̹̈́͑s̷͔͗̈́p̶͈͒͊̆ō̵̹͇̃ū̴̒̐͜t̴͙̊̏̎d̴̬̠͂o̷̱̼͌͆͛͜w̵̛̪n̶̡̘͋c̴̲͕̳͂͌̋a̵̠̗̪͋̄͘m̴͓͉̐e̴͙͚̦̽̊͘t̷̨͇̼͆h̵͍̦̍ḛ̴͖̚ŕ̵̹̥̃̔a̷̡̛̦̪i̸̛̤͛ṉ̷̎a̶̯̺̹̽͒n̴̨͙̿d̵͔̿̒͜i̸̳͙̘̐͒t̸̘̹̖̓̂r̵̨̧̯͝a̵̮͝͝i̷̢͇̱̊n̶̥̚e̸̺̜̎́d̸̢̮͑̏͐ā̴͇͙n̴̝͝ḑ̸̰̠̓ị̵͍̺͑̉̽t̷̗͕̽̊̐r̶̠͉̙̓å̴̧í̵̢̳̍̑n̷̦͑̓e̸̥̊d̶̙̽̇̏a̶͚͉̣͆͛n̵̤̞̔ḋ̴̡̼̯̊̒d̴̙͎̓̍̈́r̶̛͔̱̦̋o̶̜̊̓w̸̞̲̖͐͠n̶͓̭̾e̴͚͔̱͊͑d̸̝̗̓ê̶͚͎v̸͙̞̓̔ḛ̸̛͈͔ȑ̴̰͇̺y̸̢͐o̵̪̊̿n̴̩̙̒̓̑ē̸͍̮̯͆͋ȯ̸̡̖̤̍̈́ǔ̴̞̪̂͠t̶͙̃͑̽

He saw hands and faces with glowing red eyes climb up the wall near his head, staring down at his face. He kept his eyes focused on the alarm clock even as fingers started to scratch around it, trying to snuff out the last bit of light in vain.

He needed to speak to his therapist tomorrow. He had the number ready and waiting to be dialed first thing in the morning. He needed to speak to him about Kamal, ask him what he can do to win Kamal’s love again. He can’t stand the thought that he may be just sick of him. That he hasn’t gotten over what happened at Habitat and that he was walk out of his life permanently.

But, just as assuredly as the sun will rise and the shadow hands will crawl up his walls, Boris will have to face the harsh realities of life like he always has.


	4. Carnations, Stargazer Lilies and Chrysanthemums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris discovers that growing old sucks but change is always possible (sort of).  
> Also, see if you can spot some cameo characters. :)

Boris splashed his face numerous times with cold water to get himself to be more alert for the day. After wiping his face with a towel before he looked at himself in the mirror. Looking at all his flaws and faults with a critical eye. 

The heavy bags hung under his eyes. The age lines ghost the corners of his eyelids, his mouth and forehead. One more year and he’ll reach age forty. He ran his hand over his chin, frowning at the stubble growing there. 

He had always wished there was a way to remove his beard permanently. At least one that was affordable and didn’t include sketchy back alley doctors.

He opened his mouth and examined his teeth. He eyed the two empty gaps and the chipped bottom canine tooth. He reached in and felt around his gums. He ran over the healed scars in his upper and lower gums of where he implanted his extra teeth a year ago. He withdrew his finger and with another sigh he finished washing up. Brushing and flossing his teeth before shaving his stubble. 

He exited the bathroom and got his wallet and work clothes ready for the day. All his movements were sluggish and it didn’t help his mood either that he wouldn’t be able to see his therapist until next week.

He spotted his puppet sitting in a chair in front of his computer and walked over to it.

“You want to use the computer today, Little One?” He asked.

The puppet was silent. 

“Alright, I’ll log you in for you.”

“...”

“Hmm? No, I’m fine. Just didn’t sleep well last night, is all.”

Boris gave a weak smile at his puppet who continued to stare back with a blank expression.

Boris carefully types his password into the computer. Though his large fingers forced retry at least twice due to mistyping. And let the computer load as he slipped on his shoes. 

“Have a good day, Little One.”

He closed the door and locked it. He tried to wipe the sleepiness from his eyes (And Kamal off his mind for now) before he made his way to his car and drove to work. 

\---------

  
  


The Flower Shop stood near the center of downtown on Rose Street. It was a one way road that was distinguished by its red brick sidewalks, flowerbeds and lush trees set in front of every shop and that every building was painted a different color. Some had custom made signs to hang overhead the doors. 

Compared to the more modernized sectors of the town, many say that this street had its own adorable personality and charm, pieced together by the people who live and work there. The Flower Shop stood near the center of this street in between the old general store and the small diner.

Boris parked his car in a stall behind the shop and entered in through the backdoor. To his left he saw Riley’s mother changing the water out of some vases before she turned to see him. 

“Boris! Good morning!” She had one of the gentlest smiles Boris had ever seen. 

“Good morning, Marigold. How is everything?” He manages a weak smile.

“Doing pretty good. Spring is starting off with a bang in sales. We got a ton of flower gifts and seed orders this morning… Are you feeling okay, Boris? You’re looking a little down today.” She paused from refilling a glass vase to peer at his face more closely. 

Boris avoided her eyes and turned to the aprons on the wall, looking for a clean one.

“I’m alright. Just couldn’t get much sleep last night. I’m still good to work today.” He fought back the urge to yawn. 

Marigold gave him a doubtful look as she went back to her task. 

“Well, alright, dear. This morning I’ll need you on the till and also to fill out some of the flower arrangement orders. We have a couple of deliveries to receive today that Riley can help you with. I’ll make some coffee to help you wake you up. Let us know if you need help with anything.” 

“Thank-you.” He smiled warmly at her. She had always been so kind towards him. Ever since he started working here. 

He was quite surprised that they even accepted his application to work at the shop. After what happened at Habitat, he had expected Riley’s parents to despise him. 

After all, in his manic state, he ripped out the teeth out their child’s mouth whilst they were strapped to a chair. 

But when they accepted him with open arms, he suspected Riley never told them about the whole incident.

\------------

_ “Do they know?” He asked the child one day, as they were putting out baskets of flowers at the shop entrance.  _

_ “No. I told them that I fell and hit my face on the road after I left Habitat.” They replied, arranging some daisies into place. _

_ “But… Why lie?” _

_ “If they knew, I don’t think they would’ve hired you.” Riley said quietly, looking into the shop to ensure their parents were too far away to hear.  _

_ “So...” He leaned down to speak more quietly to Riley. “So, you lied to your parents just to make sure I could work here?” _

_ “You love flowers, right?” Riley replied, a slight lisp in their speech. “And we were looking for a new hire too so I figured it would be perfect. You would be happier working with flowers again and we could hang out at work together!” They grinned up at Boris.  _

_ He was stricken silent for a moment, before a warm smile graced Boris’ lips.  _

_ “How is it you are so kind, Flower Kid?” _

_ Riley simply shrugs.  _

_ “People are just like flowers; They grow better among friends.”  _

\------------------

Riley and their parents have plans save money for tooth implants for their child which Boris happily offered to help contribute to. They were now halfway to reaching their goal. 

Boris tied on his dark green apron and pulled out a frilly, pink scrunchie to tie back his hair. He made it way to the front and looked over the flower arrangement orders as Riley finished putting out the last of the flower displays with his father, Anthony. After they were done, Riley and Anthony both wished him good morning as Anthony turned on the open sign and joined his wife in the backroom. Riley went to the large Lily Tub in the middle of the shop and sprinkled some fish food for the 3 goldfish swimming under the lily pads.

Just then, both of them heard a loud rumbling engine outside and saw their first customer park their motorbike in front of the store. 

“Woah! Look at that cool bike!” Riley eyes went wide with delight. 

They watched as the customer entered the store. The door bell ringing overhead, and when the woman removed her helmet, a hard knot twisted in Boris’ gut. 

Sam shook her hair free from being pressed inside the helmet and looked around the store. 

There was a large, old looking tub in the center filled with water and lily pads. A child was sprinkling something along its surface. To her left were benches and shelves full of small, potted flowers, herbs, grasses, indoor plants and along the back wall were vases, pots, fertilizers and bags of soil. Sam looked to her right and felt herself freeze at little at the familiar sight of the tall, green skinned, red haired man. 

_ Oh no… It’s tooth guy again. He works here? _

The green man seemed to be just as stricken by her appearance here as he simply stood there, staring at her with a slight look of shame and dread. He also had notably darker circles under his eyes, Sam noticed. 

But the man managed to crack a small, closed mouth smile and gave a small, friendly wave. 

“Good morning, Miss. You’re the first customer today! Let us know if you need anything.” He said, his baritone, Russian accented voice having a slight reverb in the small shop. 

“Thanks.” Sam replied back. She stood in place as she looked around the shop, trying to form her next sentence past the unexpected surprise until she managed to speak again. 

“Actually, I came to place an order for a flower arrangement.”

“Oh?” Boris replied, leaning forward on the counter on his elbows, crossing his forearms. “Well I can help you with that. What is the occasion?” 

Sam approached the counter and tucked her helmet under her arm. With her back turned now, Riley was now eyeing her with keen interest. 

“Well, it’s for a friend of mine. He’s moving away to the city tomorrow and I wanted to give him a gift of flowers.” 

“I see.” Boris reached under the counter and pulled out a slip of paper and a pen, jotting down notes. “Any specific message you want to give him? Colors that they like?”

“A message?” Sam asked, not sure what he was asking. 

“When we make flower arrangements, we incorporate the language of flowers for its messages. Such as for love we use roses, tulips or peony. And there are flowers that symbolize your appreciation of someone’s friendship or wishing them good luck.”

As if on cue, Riley hurried to the side of the shop and seemed to be picking out some flowers already. 

“Oh, I see.” Sam nodded, getting the picture now. “So… It’s for a guy named Gillis. He’s heading to the city to accomplish his dream of becoming a pro wrestler. I want to give him flowers that will symbolize to him that, um... I wish him the best of luck in his future, that I will miss him while he’s gone, but I’ll treasure the friendship we have together.”

Riley was nodding to Sam’s descriptions as they picked a single flower for the arrangement idea. Meanwhile, Boris was writing down each word she was saying. He paused at the mention of Gillis’ name. 

_ Gillis… Gillis… That name is familiar… Oh! I remember him. _

He was that stocky, curly haired boy with the mask he hired as the bouncer to the lounge at Habitat. He remembers thinking he was a bit of a goofball with how much he proclaimed how strong and tough he was. Though Boris was happy to hear he was moving forward with his life, achieving a dream he’s been after for a while.

“Ah, so a flower arrangement that says; ‘Friendship, I’ll miss you, loyalty and best wishes’. I think we can do that for you.”

“What about these flowers?” Riley asked as the kid came up to the counter and placed a vase of flowers on it, each one different. Boris eyed them all with a critical eye, gently moving them with his large, clawed finger. 

“Hmm...Carnations, Stargazer Lilies and Chrysanthemums. These would look wonderful. What do you think, Miss?” They both turned their attention to Sam, who was also examining the flower. She looked it over thoughtfully before she smiled.

“I think they look lovely too.” Sam gave Boris a nod. “I think those flowers would make a real nice bouquet for Gill. When can I expect them to be ready?”

“Oh, we have a few other orders to take care of today but I can get yours done later this afternoon. Would that be alright?”

Sam nodded. “That will work just fine.” She smiled at him. “Thanks for all your help-... Um, what’s your name?”

“Boris.” He smiled back at the woman with a toothy grin.

Boris then asked for the woman’s name and phone number and finished writing down the details of the bouquet order before they finalized the order with the payment. 

“Alright, I’ll come back later, then.” Sam said as she placed her helmet over her head. Just then, Riley comes up to her side and offers her a yellow Chrysanthemum flower. 

“Here, Miss, you can have it.” They said sweetly.

Sam looked slightly taken aback before she accepted the flower. “O-oh, thank-you. What’s it for?”

“Just because.” Riley grinned up at her before they scampered off to the back room. 

Sam looked at Boris through her lifted visors with a raised brow. Boris just shrugs.

“They like to give flowers to people they like. I guess they must think you’re a good person.”

Sam felt her cheek blush. “Aw, that’s sweet.” 

She tucks the flower in her jean jacket chest pocket and smiles at Boris one last time. 

“See you later.” She closes her visor and walks out the shop. 

Boris waves goodbye at the woman and sets the order aside as Riley comes back out from the backroom with some green wrapping paper. They stare up at Boris until he noticed them. 

“What is it?”

“Is she your friend or something?” Riley chirped.

“Oh, no… I only spoke to her once at the park the other day.” 

Riley hummed as they reached up and placed a yellow Chrysanthemum in Boris’ shirt pocket. 

“I think you should try to be friends with her. She seems like a nice lady. Plus, she’s friends with Gillis, you two already have something in common.”

Boris cheeks flushed. “Ah, well, I don’t know about that, Riley. I think I made a bad impression on her already.” His hands intuitively reached up and started fiddling with his ponytail. 

“I don’t think you did today.” Riley reached up and patted his shoulder encouragingly. “Besides, not everyone’s going to hold a bad first impression against you. Just have to think of stuff you both like talking about, like her motorbike! Or just listen to each other. I listened to people for years and made lots of friends.” 

“Alright, alright. If you insist, I’ll… Ask if she wants to go for a coffee.” 

Riley nodded in approval. “Good. Also, we should make a card for Gillis before he leaves. He’s my friend too.”

“I think that would be a wonderful idea, Flower. Let’s do that on our lunch break.”

Riley nodded and the two of them carried on with their work day.

\-------------------

It was lunch hour at Botched and Sam was at the bar having a glass of iced tea and had just finished eating a clubhouse sandwich. Jimothan, the owner of the steakhouse, came up to Sam whilst he was cleaning some beer glasses. 

“So how have things been at the bar?” Sam asked. 

“Oh, things have been alright so far. Still a little early so not too much action. Going for a jog with my son later today.” Jim replied as his cloth squeaked against the glass. 

“Oh? What’s your son’s name? How’s he been doing?” Sam asked out of curiosity. 

Jimothan seemed chattier today than the other times she came here to lunch. Then again, the only other occupants of the steakhouse were a lone woman at a corner table, hitting Happy Hour early, and a pair of lovestruck teenagers sharing a milkshake by the windows. Sam was the only person within talking distance. 

“His name’s Parsley. He works as a lawyer. You might’ve seen him around. Medium length, wavy brown hair, same eyes as mine.” Jim described. 

“Mmm, can’t really say I’ve seen him.” 

“Ah, fair enough, So what do you do for a living, if you don’t mind me asking?” He examined the beer glass, satisfied with how clean it was and placed it beneath the counter before he grabbed and another to clean. 

“No worries, I don’t mind. I work at Gab’s Auto Shop as one of the mechanics.” Sam replied with a slight, prideful smirk.

“Oh! Techy girl, are you? I might stop by and for an oil change to help promote business.” He winked at her. Sam smiled back before she checked the clock above the wall of bottles then dug out her wallet and tossed a $20 bill on the counter. 

“Well, I better get going. You can keep the change off that.” 

“Thanks, Miss.” Jim grinned as he put the glass and cloth down, took the twenty and the receipt and began running it through the cash register. “It’s a beautiful day outside. Enjoy the weather.”

“Well, I gotta go pick up some flowers first then I can enjoy it.” Sam began putting on her jean jacket. 

“Oh? From the shop on Rose Street? I know the family there. Real nice people there.” Jim nodded. 

“Yeah, they seem pretty nice. I got a guy named Boris working on an arrangement for me.” 

Jim seemed to freeze mid-exchange and stared at Sam. “...Boris?”

“Yeah… You know him?” Sam asked. What’s with his reaction?

“...Yeah, I know him.” Jim didn’t elaborate further as he finished cashing in the twenty and dropped the loose change into the tip jar with a clatter.

“...Are you guys friends or something?” She asked, wondering if she’d be opening a can of worms, judging by his sudden mood change. 

“Not exactly.” He said sternly before he moved back to lean towards her over the bar. “And if I were you, I’d avoid getting too friendly with him.”

“Why?” Sam asked, leaning over the bar to speak in a lower tone. “Is there something I should know about him?”

Jim looked around the bar, as if expecting Boris to pop up out of nowhere. 

“Well, I don’t mean to be a gossip, but he’s rather…  _ unhinged.  _ The family at the Flower Shop seem to trust him but I’d never trust him again after what he tried to do to my family. That’s all I’m going to say.”

Sam thought back to her first interaction with Boris, how he seemed to grow manic in their conversation about dentistry. But today, he seemed completely normal and calm. Very tired but sane nonetheless. Was it because of his lack of sleep today or was there more to this that Jim wasn’t telling her?

“Well… Thanks for the warning. I need to go see him now for my flowers.” He placed her helmet on and waved goodbye at him. Jimothan waved back as she left. 

“Good luck!”

\----------

She drove her way back to the Flower Shop, just an hour before closing time. She parked her bike and walked back into the shop as she took her helmet off. 

The shop’s shelves and pottery looked significantly barren compared to this morning’s state. There were a few customers in the shop, browsing the pots, seeds and potted plants that are left. She spotted Boris near the back, half-crouched over beside a tiny, old woman to help pick out some flower seeds. He spotted her at the corner of his eye and waved at her before he turned his attention back to his customer. She waved back and moved to the counter and looked around. 

The Flower Shop kid from this morning was busying themselves by restocking the sprouts near the front of the store. They had a large, wheeled tray with them full of boxes, potted plants and seed packets. There were two customers, a father and daughter it looked like, debating over which flowers they should plant at home. 

Boris finally finished helping the old woman and stride back to the counter with a cheerful grin. Sam was a bit startled, having forgotten just how tall the man was. 

“Welcome back, Sam! So happy to see you again!” He said gleefully. “I have your bouquet ready for you, let me go get it from the back.” 

“Great, thanks.” Sam smiled back as she gave him the thumbs up and he moved to the backroom. The Flower Kid, by now, had heard her name and waved at her. 

“Welcome back, Miss.” 

Flower Kid left their cart and approached her just as Boris ducted through the backroom door with a flower arrangement wrapped in dark green, shiny gift wrapping. 

“Here you are, Miss. Have a look and tell us what you think. Both Riley and I worked on it together.” He presented the bouquet to her and after she picked it from his arms, he clapped his hands together. A look of anticipation still plastered on his face, as well as Riley’s, as they waited for Sam’s verdict. 

She looked at the two briefly, Jimothan’s words resurfacing from memory. 

_ ‘The family at the Flower Shop seem to trust him but I'd never trust him after what he tried to do to my family.’ _

She looked over the bouquet and her mouth parted in amazement. A circle of pink Carnations and yellow Chrysanthemums surrounded three Stargazer Lilies in the center. The flowers looked like they were plucked straight from a garden and wafted a heavenly perfume when she held it close. The wrapping paper was layered around the stems of the flowers, each layer a shade lighter towards the center, and folded into points at the sides of the bouquet to resemble leaves. A bright yellow silk ribbon tied it all together and over the delicate bow was a paper origami of a little brown, teddy bear’s face. It looked positively adorable. 

“This looks… Amazing! I love it! This will be perfect for Gill.” She finally looked back at the two and returned a grin. “Thank-you guys so much.”

Boris' smile transformed into a delighted grin and his fingers linked together. His eyes gleamed with the same delight despite the look of tiredness from earlier. It was as if he’d taken her compliment deeply to heart. 

“You’re very welcome, Sam. I hope Gillis likes them too.” He said in a softer tone. 

“Oh, Miss! Before you go, we would kindly ask a favor of you.” The Flower Kid piped up as they dug into their apron, shuffling around some seed packets. 

“Oh? What’s that.” Sam gently tucked the beautiful bouquet into her left arm. Riley eventually pulled out a card that was covered by a colorful drawing of Gillis in a wrestling outfit. 

“Boris and I know Gillis. He’s my friend too. Would it be ok if you passed on this card to him for us?” They asked as they offered the card. Sam took the card and turned it over in her hands. It looked handmade and the drawing was done by pencil crayon. On the back was a picture of Boris and Riley waving and winking at the viewer. 

“This is rather cute… I’ll make sure he gets it. Thanks again for all your help, you two.” Sam turned and was about to walk out of the shop. 

Riley quickly butted their elbow onto Boris’ side who stammered with himself before he coughed. 

“U-Um, wait! -um…” Boris’s demeanor suddenly turned bashful. 

Sam turned to look back at him. “Hmm?” 

“I... “He stepped a little closer to talk to her face to face again. “I would like to apologize for our first conversation. At the park. I… realize I may have made you uncomfortable.” He seemed to be avoiding her eyes, as if this conversation had taken some of his previous confidence away.

“Oh,” Sam wasn’t expecting either of them to bring it back up again. “I-um… It’s alright. I’m just not much a fan of teeth-related stuff. Eeheh.” She forced a small chuckle. 

“Well, um, I-if it’s alright with you…” He fumbled in his apron and pulled out a small slip of paper. He held it out for Sam. “Can we start that over again. Over coffee?” He managed a small friendly smile with a hopeful look in his eyes. 

Sam looked at the card then back to him. 

_ ‘-he’s a rather… unhinged.’ _

Throughout her interactions with him today, he seemed almost nothing like the Boris she met at the park. He was more in his element and he carried with him a calm, friendly aura. Was it fair to judge a man based on another man’s impression on him?

But what if he was unstable? At the park, he spoke gleefully about the blood and screaming that came with his previous job. But if he purposely left the occupation that made him act that way, maybe he’s different now? Besides, with Gillis leaving, she’d have to make new friends somehow.

“Um… Sure, we can go for coffee.” Sam nodded, tucking the card into the flowers before she took the paper from his enormous hands. 

Boris’ delighted grin returned and he clapped his hands together. 

“Thank-you. Feel free to email me when you’d like to go. I hope you have a pleasant evening, Sam.”

“Thanks, Boris. You too.” She tucked the paper into her pocket. “Well, I better deliver this to Gill now. See you guys later.” 

“Bye!” Both Riley and Boris called out as she left the store. Riley reached up and patted Boris on the back. 

“There, you see? I told you so! You potentially got a new friend now!” Riley cheered Boris, flashing a gap-filled toothy grin up at him. 

Boris smiled back shyly as his fingers combed through his ponytail briefly. 

“Not without your help, Flower. You’re always good with people.” 

They simply shrugged. “You can be too with enough practice.” They then trotted off back to their cart and continued finishing with the stocking task. 

Boris looked out the store front window as he watched the woman place the bouquet carefully into the side compartment of her bike. Before she placed her helmet back on, she spotted him just as he tried to dodge her glance by busying himself with a random shelf display. After he heard the motorbike engine start, he looked back out the window and watched as she drove off. 

Did she spot him staring? She must’ve. She must think he’s really weird now. Inviting random strangers to coffee then staring at them like a complete weirdo. How stupid of him. Perhaps she won’t take up his offer and just throw his email in the trash as soon as she’s out of sight. 

He let out a tired sigh. Ah well. At least anticipating the email will hopefully take his mind off how he’s going to talk to Kamal again. 


	5. Robots and Daisies

Boris and Sam had arranged to meet each other for coffee the following weekend at a little cafe in the town mall. It was a sunny afternoon and the air was pleasantly cool with a gentle, spring breeze. As expected for a Saturday, the mall was busy and crowded. Easter decorations were strewn about everywhere in the halls and storefronts. Baskets of plastic eggs filled the indoor plant pots and the malls’ large fountain. Small children were waiting in line with their parents to get a photo with a man dressed as the Easter Bunny in the center of the mall, near the cafe Boris and Sam were in. 

Both of them had already ordered their coffees and were now sitting in awkward silence as they both tried to think of something to say at the other. Eventually though, Boris gathered the nerve to break the silence. 

“So, uh… How did Gillis like his flowers?”

“Oh!” Sam piped up, happy that one of them finally started talking. “He loved them. I delivered them to his place after I left. He was so amazed by them that he nearly cried.”

“Oh my, really!?” Boris made a look of delighted surprise, his hand rising up to partially cover his mouth.

“Heheh, yeah.” Sam chuckled. “He’s kind of an emotional guy like that.” 

“Well, I’m glad that Gillis liked his gift. I hope he does well in the city.” Boris said softly. 

“Yeah, me too.” Sam nodded.

They each took a sip of their coffee for a pause before Sam spoke again. 

“Say, didn’t you and, um… What was that kid’s name again? The one you were with at the shop.” She snapped her fingers as she struggled to remember.

“Riley?” Boris answered.

“Yeah, him. Didn’t you two say you were friends with Gillis?”

“They prefer to be called they or them, actually.” Boris corrected. “But yes, we both knew Gillis. He used to work for me, in fact.”

“Oh, really? Where?”

“Uh…”

_ ‘Shoot!’ _

He didn’t think this through. He had to try to dodge mentioning Habitat. It was a bag of worms he was  **not** willing to discuss.

“He was a bouncer for a Lounge… Bar-place I used to run. Far away from here.” He flashed her his most convincing smile.

Sam raised a brow at him.

_ ‘So, this guy worked as a Dentist, owned a Lounge Bar, and now works as a Florist? This guy’s job resume must be all over the place… If he was telling the truth.’ _

Which she doubted by the exaggerated, fake grin he was pulling.

_ ‘But then again.’  _ She thought.  _ ‘That would explain the weird reaction I got from Gill when I showed him the card.’ _

_ \----------- _

_ Gillis had just finished wiping the tears from his eyes from the flowers when Sam showed him the card.  _

_ “I was also asked to give you this from the Florist and the kid that works at the shop. They said they knew you.” _

_ He sniffs hard. “Oh… That’s really… Thoughtful.” He takes the card and opens it.  _

_ “‘We’re really glad that you’re reaching for your dreams. We hope these flowers bring you good luck. Signed: Riley and… Habit.” He seemed to pause, not sure what to think of the card. Though, a moment later, he managed a small smile. _

_ “Heh, Good to know he’s still a nice guy.” _

_ \------------- _

“Is… Something wrong?” Boris’ voice startled her out of her thoughts and she realized she had been staring at his pink, floral patterned necktie for a solid minute. 

“Oh! Sorry, I was just lost in thought for a second there. I’m guessing the Lounge thing was a while ago, huh? Gill never mentioned the job to me.”

“Yes, it has been a while. Over a year ago, in fact.” Boris mentally sighed in relief. She doesn’t seem to suspect anything.

There was another break as they sipped their coffees and Boris watched as the man dressed as the Easter Bunny knelt down to let a child squeeze his big, blue nose. It let out a comedic honk and the child giggled hysterically, earning a big smile from the Bunny. Boris smiled to himself at the scene. Maybe he should get himself a big, clown nose that honks? It would have to be orange, though. 

“So, um…” Sam spoke up and Boris returned his attention to her. “Do you have any hobbies?”

“Oh, I love to garden!” He said enthusiastically. 

“Well… That makes sense, you work at a Flower shop, after all.”

“Ehaha, I suppose it would.” Boris felt a little foolish. Of course, she’d gathered he liked to garden. What a dumb response. 

“U-um… What kind of job do you do?” He asked. 

“I, uh, work as a mechanic at Gab’s Auto Shop in town.” Sam responded. 

“Oh! So you’re quite a Techy Girl, are you? You must be very good with Ve-Hic-Calls.” He Russian accent went thick on certain words.

“Heh, yeah I suppose you can call me that. Though it’s mostly just minor repairs and tire changes. Doesn’t feel very ‘techy’ to me, to be honest.” Sam’s bright expression faded a little. 

“Oh, but I bet it takes a lot of skill though!” Boris said encouragingly. “Not everyone knows how to change a tire.”

“Hmm, I suppose.” She hummed. 

“What would you consider to be more ‘techy’... Is that a real word?”

Sam gave a small chuckle. “I think it’s a real word. And well… If I had the resources available, the most ‘techy’ thing I would do is build robots. Or, at least, a car for myself.” She takes a sip of her coffee. 

“Oh! I used to build robots. I made them out of paper and wires.” Boris piped. 

“You did?” Sam's eyes flashed with interest. “That’s really cool! What did you make them for?”

“I used them as attendants to my… Lounge. I had some games for customers to play and had my robots set up to explain the rules to them and to stop them from cheating.” Boris explained, finally excited to get such an energetic response from his new friend. And also to get some praise on top of it, as well.

“Oh, how clever! That’s a great idea. Did you keep any of the robots from the Lounge? I’d love to take a look at them if that’s ok with you.” Sam asked, leaning forward in anticipation of his answer. 

“Um…” He wrapped both his hands around his cup, tapping his fingers lightly. “I’m sorry, I don’t have them anymore. I ‘decommissioned’ them before I sold the Lounge.”

“Oh…” Sam’s mood deflated and leaned back in her chair. “Darn, would’ve loved to see them.”

Boris felt a tinge of guilt for ruining the moment but wanted to keep the conversion going. 

“Have you made robots too?”

Sam’s eyes drifted sideways in a thoughtful manner. “I used to when I was younger.” Her expression became nostalgic. “I used to collect old wind-up toys and remote-control cars and tweak with them in my free time. I once made my very own robot that was designed to do a little dance when you put a coin in it. I used it to get into the science fair back in middle school.”

“Oh! I’ll bet everyone loved it. It sounds delightful.” 

“Well…” Sam frowned. “Sadly, before the judges saw it, some jerks decided to destroy it when I wasn’t looking. I wasn’t able to fix it in time before the judges came to my table. Didn’t win anything.”

Boris looked saddened. He remembers how cruel kids could be and briefly recalled the torments he endured in his homeland. And Martha. 

\----------

_ They were both seated in the same class. He used to consider himself lucky because he sat next to the prettiest girl in the whole school. Martha also had the most beautiful, perfect smile he’d ever seen.  _

_ He once presented her some daisies he plucked on his way to school and gave her his bravest smile. She stared at him for a moment, her cheeks blushing a soft pink, before she scorned him.  _

_ “[I-I don’t want your stinky flowers, you w-weirdo!]” Then she ran off.  _

_ He began to cry as he dropped the flowers to the ground.  _

_ Later, he was playing with a ball by himself when Martha and a group of her friends suddenly gathered around him from seemingly nowhere.  _

_ “[Hey you, Flower Kid! Why aren’t you playing with the pansies? You’re a big pansy too!]” Martha jeered. _

_ They all laughed as Boris cried. One of them rushed towards him and yanked the ball from his hands while the other pushed him to the ground. They all ran off laughing with his ball as he continued to wail. Feeling his broken teeth chatter with every whimper. They must be the reason why she hates him. Nobody likes an ugly smile.  _

\----------------

“Yes… School children are often very mean.” Boris said quietly.

They fell into silence as they sipped their coffee. A cloud had drifted over the sun, casting its cooling shadow over the world outside their window. Sam downed the rest of her coffee and set her empty paper cup down with a satisfied sigh. 

“You know, it takes a lot of talent to garden too.” She said finally. Boris’ eyes returned to her as she spoke. “I tried growing some herbs at one point but no matter what I did they’d all die within a couple weeks. I guess I got the black thumb of death, or something.” She shrugs. 

“Plants can be easy to grow, you just need to have the right conditions for them.” A lightbulb went off in his head. “I have an idea!”

“Hm?” Sam raised a brow.

“If you’d like, I could show you how to garden. I have a little plot of land in the town’s Community Garden. If you want, I can let you have a spot to try growing things. That is… If you want to.” Boris’ face blushed a little. 

Sam suddenly found herself staring at the way Boris’ cheeks would bloom into a blush. They turned into this dark orange/green hue that seemed to bring out the brightness of his orange eyes. She thought he looked adorable.

“I… I’d love to.” She said softly. She quickly coughed and adjusted her voice. “Yeah, I’d love to. Sounds like a great idea. Maybe you can cure my black thumb problem.”

He laughs and sticks up both his long, pointed thumbs. “Well, I got two, literal green thumbs so we can each have one.” 

Sam giggles at the cute joke. “Good, I think I’ll need it.”

After the coffee date, they both agreed to meet up at the Community Garden tomorrow. Sam was to pick her own plant, whatever she wanted, and Boris would help her grow it. Both were looking forward to it. 


	6. Kamal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Kamal. As well as some unexpected, strange sightings under moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made some minor edits to both chapter 3 and 4. Would recommend rereading them just to stay up to date. Also, some new oc's are moving to town and there is a sinister plot in the horizon :-)

Kamal Bora couldn’t sleep right the night after he told Boris he wanted them to just be friends. He knew he broke the big guy’s heart but, in a way, it broke his too. Guilt and anxiety wracked at his mind, sending him into spiraling thoughts of self-doubt and ‘what-ifs’.

He had meant to call Boris up to see if he was willing to hang out for the weekend but a day after their dinner date, he got called up to cover someone else’s shift at the dental office. The following weekend he swore he would for sure make plans for Boris, no matter what comes up. 

The Pearly White’s Dental Clinic was the only dental clinic in town, and therefore, they had a lot of appointments to handle on a daily basis. They had 1000+ patients in town to take care of; including ones that either live in the outskirts of town or deep in the countryside. Kamal and his associates would often wish that another clinic would open in town, just to take some of the workload off their hands. Though, considering how long it took to find a replacement for Dr. Habit at this clinic, everyone reckoned it could take a while for an entirely new clinic to open.

There was still evidence and remnants of the clinic’s previous authority around the office. There were paintings of Boris, animals and random objects scattered in the reception office, treatment rooms and lunch room. There were also some posters he left behind that were pinned to the ceilings so patients would see them as they were being treated. Some of them were colorful, cartoon drawings about tooth or plant facts. Others, which a lot of people found bizarre, were page long stories about random events that happened, presumably, in Boris’ life.

Kamal sometimes wonders if he should give them back to Boris, seeing as how some of them seem rather personal. It would also give him an excuse to see him again and try to patch things up. 

Right now, it was nearing the end of the day for Kamal. He was the last of the staff members left in the office. He had just finished cleaning and sanitizing the equipment in his treatment room and was now at the computer, finalizing the progress notes for all his patients today. Wallus, the office’s janitor, enters the building, locking the door behind him, and waves at Kamal as he passes by the hall.

“Hey Kamal!”

“Hey Wallus!” Kamal responds, taking a sip of his now cold coffee. Just one more patient to go and then he can head home. 

Wallus went to his janitorial closest to hang his coat and lunchbox before he walked back to speak with Kamal, leaning against the wall as took a sip from his water bottle. 

“How was the shift today, buddy?”

Kamal sighs. 

“Exhausting. We had so many patients I didn’t have enough time to get all my notes down. Hence, why I’m still here.” 

“You look tired, buddy.” Wallus commented. “Overworking yourself like this isn’t healthy.”

“I know, but can’t risk having any workload leftover. It’s not fair to the morning staff.” Kamal downs the last of his coffee and finalizes his last patient’s notes. He closes the program and the computer and slumps back in his chair, letting out a tired sigh. 

“...I need a vacation, Wallus.”

“Why don’t you schedule for one? Summer’s on the way.” Wallus shrugs. 

“I feel very tempted to but we’re already short staffed here. I’d feel bad for leaving these guys here without my help.” Kamal rest his chin in his hands as he leaned against the desk.

“Yeah but that’s something you have no control over. It’s the manager’s job to fret over their employees schedule, not yours. Take a week or two off, get out of town for a while. Goodness knows you deserve it, Kamal.” Wallus reaches over and pats Kamal roughly on the back. 

He smiles weakly back at his friend. 

“Ok, ok, I’ll see when I can get time off.” He stands up and takes his lab coat off. “Well, I better get going now. Hopefully I can sleep tonight.”

“Alright then, Kamal, but just remember what I said, ‘kay?”

Kamal nodded as he went to the lunchroom and changed into his normal shoes and tossed his lab coat into the laundry bin. After he put on his jacket, his backpack and picked up the small briefcase containing his dental binocular loupes, he was walking back down the hall and passes Wallus one last time as the janitor pulls his cleaning cart out of the closet. 

“You have a good night Wallus.” Kamal says.

“You too, Kamal! See you tomorrow.” Wallus waves at him one last time before Kamal leaves the office and locks the door behind him. 

As he walks home, he takes out his flip phone and checks for messages. There is one voicemail today; From Boris. Kamal stops walking as he stares at the text. After a moment of consideration, he clicks open the voicemail and listens. 

_“Hello Kamal, I hope you’re doing well. I… I miss you. Let me know if you want to go for coffee sometime. I hope work is going well. Have a good night; If I don’t hear back from you.”_

Kamal waits for it to end and his thumb hovers over the numbers as he thinks about calling Boris. To reassure him that he still cares about him, that he missed him too. That he lo-

Kamal suddenly felt stuck and his heart sinks at the realization. He can’t bring himself to say those three words. 

He flips his phone close and changes routes. In a moment of spontaneity, and a desire to escape his thoughts, he decides to do what a lot of men do when dealing with emotional conflicts and heads for the pub.

\--------------------

Kamal’s leg bounced on the bar leg he was sitting on. He picked the worst time to visit Botched. It was Saturday night and the entire place was packed. He sat alone at the bar with a bottle of hard lemonade in hand. To his left, a group of men were in a wild frenzy of shouts and cheers as they watched a football game on the television. To his right a group of women were laughing loudly at the antics they were up to during the week. 

And Kamal was feeling a little claustrophobic in the middle, clutching onto his drink and trying to not let his anxiety get the better of him. He was starting to regret his decision. He should’ve just walked straight home. 

He glances around to the rest of the bar to see who else is here. 

He spotted Jerafina and Lulia on a date together, laughing over drinks. Ronbo, Tiff and Questionette were sharing a large plate of nachos and Questionette was picking some metal bolts out of the nachos in disgust. And in darkened corner of the pub, he saw a couple sharing a romantic night together over a single. lit candle. They share a few words, a conversation they alone can hear, before they share a kiss together. 

The sight of the couple in love triggered a memory in Kamal. 

\-----------------

Kamal knocked on the door to Dr. Habit’ office in the tower above the Habitat, balancing in his arms a massive pile of papers. 

“Come in~” Habit replied cheerfully from the other end. 

Kamal managed to open the door with one hand while holding up the papers with the other. He closed the door behind him with his foot as he entered and looked around. Habit was in the middle of setting up a dentist chair in his new office, his clothes covered in black grease and dried paint from redecorating the entire tower. Habit stands up and wipes his hands with a rag as Kamal approaches. 

“Hey doc, I printed out all the job offers you wanted done and I have Wallus’ resume here if you want to look at it.” Kamal placed the pile of papers down on his desk. 

“No need to. I know he is a good worker. The interview is just for formality. Let him know we can schedule him for one at anytime.” Habit explained as he joined Kamal at the desk and looked over the paper ads, looking pleased with his own drawing skills on each one. “Wonderful! Thank-you for printing these out. Now we just need to post these all over town tomorrow and wait for the first Habiticians to arrive!” 

“We still need to complete the stands for the carnival, boss.” Kamal added.

“All in due time, my most reliable assistant. And please, call me Habit. I’ve already told you, there’s no need for such formality.” 

“Alright, Habit.” Kamal replied meekly.

The doctor look at Kamal for a moment before he placed the ads back on the desk. He then leaned down until he was at face level with Kamal and looked into his eyes with a strange sort of warmth. He made a gentle, closed mouth smile at his assistant. 

“Mmmm, I like the sound of my name better when you say it, Kamal.” He purred. 

Kamal’s face blushed red but before he could even react Habit had straightened upright and he gently placed one of his large hands around Kamal’s shoulders and shepherded him towards the window overlooking the entire Habitat establishment.

“Just th1nk, Kamal, you and I are at the prcipice of something MAGNIFICENT. With the two of us workin., t2gathr, al l the frownies of the entIre w0rld will turn upside down. A ll the misera ble folk.s in t own w ill b0e lining up to join the Habiitatitat and when they walk out, the son will B jealous with how brightly their smiles beam.evuryone will wish they had Smiles like theirz. Every1…” Habit’s voice trailed off as he stared off into the horizon.

Kamal watched his face as his smile slowly vanished and his expression turned to thoughtful contemplation. As the sun began to set and cast its light against the orange glass, it casted a light against Habit’s face that made him look beautiful to Kamal. 

Without thinking, his hand reached up and gently clasped Habit’s on his shoulder. The doctor looked down curiously as Kamal smiled up at him. 

“We’re going to do a lot of good around here, Doc. _You’re_ going to do a lot of good here. I know it.” Kamal squeezed his hand to reassure him.

Habit stared down at him for a moment as his cheeks blushed. His hand initially flinched at the touch of Kamal’s hand but didn’t draw away. Slowly, Boris’ face softened and he smiled at Kamal, revealing his recently fixed teeth. 

“Thank-you, Kamal. You are such a kind soul.”

Slowly, as if unsure, Boris turns Kamal so that he was facing him directly with both his large, green hands on his shoulders. 

“And you want to know a secret, Kamal?” Boris whispered. 

Kamal’s face was now turning red with how close and intimate Boris had become.

“U-uh, sure, what is it?” Kamal muttered. 

Boris leaned in slowly and his lips hovered just an inch in front of Kamal's. The assistant could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him. Boris' then slowly moved to speak into his ear; his breath brushing against his skin.

“ _You are my most favorite assistant.”_ He whispered softly to him. 

Before Kamal could fully comprehend what he had said, the doctor withdrew from Kamal and began reviewing his plans for the carnival with Kamal as if the confession never happened.

\---------------

Kamal shook his head as he pushed the memory away. Thinking back now after all that had happened when Habitat officially opened, he wondered if Boris's were meant to mean something more or if he was just using Kamal just like he used and mistreated his other workers. Using sweet words to gull him to doing his dirty work.

Kamal took another drink from his lemonade and tried not to linger on questions he can’t answer. 

The women beside him eventually all collectively rose from their chairs and prepared to the leave the bar, relieving his right ear drum of some noise except for the low chattering and clanking of dishes throughout the bar. 

But the seats beside him didn’t remain empty for long as more customers lined up at the bar. Soon, a young man in a business suit took a seat closest to him and when he called for Jimothan, Kamal thought he recognized the voice.

“Eh, pops! Mind passing me a cold one when you get a chance?” The man said. 

“I’ll be just a minute, son.” Jim replied back, raising his voice above the noise of the crowd. 

Kamal glanced at the man besides and looked his face over. 

“U-um… Excuse me?” He said in a meek voice before gently tapping on the man’s shoulder.

“Hmm?” The man turned to face Kamal and he squinted his eyes at him. “Wait, do I know you?”

“I was just going to ask the same thing. You’re, uh… Parsley, right?” Kamal asked, trying to recall the name attached to his profile picture in the Habitat’s files.

“I am.” Parsley studies Kamal. “Hrrmmm-Oh, I remember now! You were Dr. Habit’s assistant back in Habitat, weren’t you?” Parsley asked. 

“His ex-assistant, actually.” Kamal corrected. 

“Ah, right. So, it’s been awhile since the whole affair, huh? How have you been, man?” Parsley asked, looking more open and friendly than when he first came up to the bar. Jim came by and passed Parsley what looked like a milkshake. Parsley gave him a quick thanks before Jim nodded and carried on tending to the other customers. 

“I’ve been doing alright. Been working on becoming a Dental Hygienist and been going back and forth between schoolwork and work-work.” Kamal explained, feeling a little more at ease now that there’s a somewhat familiar face with him now. 

“Sounds like it would be kind of stressful.” Parsley placed his elbow on the table to rest his chin in his palm and takes a long sip of his drink. “What do you do to de-stress yourself?”

“Well, I like to paint figurines to take my mind off things. I also practice the cello in my free time.”

“Wow, really!?” Parsley sounded astonished. “You’re, like, got some real talents there kid. I wish I knew how to play an instrument.”

“What would you play if you could?” Kamal asked. 

“I don’t know, maybe the guitar or something.” 

“Actually, the guitar was the first instrument I learned to play back in high school. It’s pretty easy to learn.”

“Ha, if only I had the free time to do so.” 

“Well, everyone’s gotta have a hobby. What do you like doing?” Kamal asked. Nearly all the anxiety he felt had vanished. It must be the lemonade, he thought. 

“Well, I’ve been experimenting with some new hobbies, actually. Right now, I’m trying my hand at origami. So far, I only mastered the crane.”

“That’s pretty cool.” Kamal beamed at him. Parsley chuckled softly as his cheeks flushed a little. 

“Other than that, I just watch anime. I’ve been obsessed with a show called Mobile Suit Gundam. Though I’m sure you’ve never heard of-”

“Oh my god, I love Gundam! Tell me, what’s your favorite series? Favorite episode?”

\------------------------

Three hours passed by in a blur for Kamal as he had ordered another hard lemonade and Parsley had gone through five adult milkshakes, six shots of tequila, three Caesars, a beer and is now washing it down with a glass of bourbon whiskey. Parsley finishes off the glass in one gulp and slams the table. 

“And -hic- that’s why Ghost in the Shell… _blurrrrp!_ excuse me _-_ Is the best movie of all time!” Parsley announced in a loud, drawling voice. 

“And that’s the damn truth!” Kamal shouted as well. Lifting his bottle and finishing the final hard lemonade he’s having for the night. He glances at all the alcohol Parsley has and wonders how the man hasn’t passed out yet or just straight up died of alcohol poisoning. He dreads to think what’s happening to his liver right now. Kamal has noticed he’s feeling rather tingly himself and should head home soon. 

“Aw man,” Parsley sighed. “It’s so good to finally meet another fan. No one at my work even watches-hic- anime.” 

“Ey man, you can talk to me about anime anytime you want! I’m so happy to meet another fan of Lupin the Third.”

“W-We shooould watch thaa-thooose movies sometime, Kamal. You can crash at my pad aaaaanytime.” Parsley blinked an eye at Kamal. Kamal assumed he was trying to wink but both eyes ended up blinking sluggishly. 

“U-um, sure. Maybe we can do that sometime.” Kamal stammered a little. “I, uh, I should get going now. I got work tomorrow.” Kamal prepared to leave his seat until Parsley stopped him by grabbing his arm. He leaned forward until he was face to face with him. Kamal had to hold his breath from the alcohol fumes wafting from his mouth. 

“W-Waait! Lemme… Lemme give ya my card.” Parsley fumbled into his suit pockets and pulls out a business card as several others fall out and scatter on the floor. He holds it out for Kamal to take. “Here’s… my number… If you’re interested.” 

Kamal reluctantly takes the card from Parsley’s hand. The moment he does so, Parsley’s eyes close and his whole body slumps against the bar counter. 

“...Oh dear.” Kamal mutters. 

Jimothan came over and looked his son over before shaking his head and ruffling his son’s hair. 

“Don’t worry about him, Kamal, I’ll move him somewhere more comfortable.”

“It’s a good thing you work here.” 

“Would you like me to call you a cab?” Jim offered. 

“Thanks, but I think I’ll walk. My apartment isn’t too far.” Kamal explained. 

“Alright then. You have a good night, Kamal.”

“You too. I feel bad for how Parsley’s going to be when he wakes up.”

“Don’t be. The silly boy should know better by now not to go past his limit.” Jim shakes his head once more. 

They wished each other good night. Kamal picked up his belongings and coat, left the pub and began to walk home. 

His cheeks felt warm against the cool air and he breathed deeply in the fresh air. He brought up Parsley’s business card and looked it over with the help of the passing streetlights above him. 

He had a lot of fun talking with Parsley. He never really got the chance to know him back at Habitat aside from a few brief conversations. But tonight, it felt like he was talking to him under a new light. Almost like two college friends that have reunited years later. 

Although he noticed some of the strange looks Parsley gave him, Kamal felt certain that it was just due to the amount of drinks he had. The tucked the business card in his pocket for safe keeping; deciding that he may call him up for a movie night sometime. It would be nice to hang out with more of the former Habiticians again.

As Kamal continued walking the streets under the light of the full moon and looked up to the forested mountains to admire the moonlit beauty of nature. But something very strange and very unexpected caught his attention. 

In the forests nestled in the narrow valley between two peaks, Kamal could have sworn he saw a house’s rooftop bobbing up and down through the trees with a single window panel brightly illuminated like a searchlight. He stopped in his tracks and stared up at the strange sight in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes hard with his palms to try to clear his vision. But when he opened his eyes again, the rooftop was gone. 

Kamal shook his head and hurried his pace back to his apartment. The alcohol must’ve been messing with his vision. 


	7. Pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris pretends that everything's fine and does some gardening with Sam.

The following day, anxiety was gnawing at Boris’ gut. After he and Sam parted ways after coffee he gave Kamal a call. He was feeling motivated to talk to again after his pleasant chat with his new friend. But he never received a callback and his mind was once again racing about what it could mean. Did something happen to Kamal or was he just ignoring him? Should he callback again or not even bother? His mind raced and his thoughts dogged into yet another sleepless night with shadowed hands clawing at his bed sheets.

Today, he resolved to push thoughts of Kamal away. Today was about gardening, not Kamal. If Kamal didn’t want to talk to him then so be it! It wasn’t his problem. He has absolutely no problems with it. It’s already in the past.

He parked his car in the Community Garden and was just collecting his tools and gloves from the trunk of his car when he heard a motorbike approaching. He saw Sam drive into the parking lot and waved at her as she parked her bike. She waved back before she took her helmet off and picked up the basket she had tucked in her lap. 

“Good Afternoon, Boris!” Sam called out. 

“Good Afternoon! Did you pick your flowers?” Boris asked. 

“Yup, here.” She offers him the basket. “Have a look while I go grab my tools.” 

Boris takes the basket as Sam goes to grab her tools from her storage compartment. He moves the cover over and looks inside to see a cluster of Pansy flowers of various colors. He remembers seeing these at his work.

“Pansies?”

“Yeah, I asked Riley what they’d recommend and they told me these were good for beginners.” She comes back with gardening gloves and tools in hand. 

“We ready to go?” She asked. 

Boris covers the lid back onto the basket and hands it back to her. “Yup-pers! Let us begin! I’ll show you the plot.” 

Boris walks her to his personal garden plot as Sam follows behind him. There were 8 plots in total in a large, rectangular, fenced in piece of land. Sam closed the wooden gate to the garden behind her as she hurried after Boris to the far back, left corner of the garden to his plot. 

“Here it is.” Boris declares as he sets his tools down. 

Sam takes a moment to look at Boris’ garden. It almost looked like she was staring down at a miniature jungle made entirely of flowers. Daisies, Petunias, Asters, Lilies, Begonias, Carnations, Daffodils, Hellebores, Columbines, Sunflowers and many flowers she couldn’t identify. The more she looked the more flowers she would find peeking out from between the stems. She wasn’t sure how Boris could fit so many into one tiny plot of land. All of them were bright, healthy and all freshly bloomed. When she inhaled, it was such an aroma of heavenly perfumes that she felt she was engulfed in a blanket of flowers. 

“Now, if you’ll give me a moment, I’ll see if I can free up a spot for your little pansies.” Boris says as he browses through his flowers, gently moving them aside to check on everything.

“Your garden is so beautiful.” Sam whispered. 

“Thank-you! I’m quite proud of how my flowers grew.” Boris says without looking at her. He almost seems to be in his own little world. He hummed to himself as he used his long, gloved fingers to clip off any dead-heads and leaves. He also plucked out some sprouting weeds and tossed them over the fence and pushed aside some flowers with tender care. 

“This should be a good spot. Over here.” He gestures for her to come over. Sam carefully makes her way through the garden, taking care not to accidentally step on any flowers and kneels down to where Boris had seated himself. The spot he picked was freshly weeded, the earth looked soft. It was under some shade provided by the tall sunflowers and the oak tree on the other side of the fence. 

“The little pansies wouldn’t do well under full sun. They would grow better here where they would be given some shade by their neighbours.” Boris explained to her as he already began digging holes for the flowers. Sam placed her basket down and began taking out her pansies. 

“Really? Wouldn’t flowers grow better with the more sun they had?” Sam asked.

“Would you grow taller if you stood in the sun all day?” Boris asked. Sam couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not. 

“Um… No? I’d fry.” She said simply. 

“Well, same can happen to certain flowers.” He lifted an orange bundle of pansies. “Each flower is unique with many, different needs. But treat them with care and they will fill the world with color.” He spoke eloquently as he examined the petals. But slowly, his expression seemed to change. 

“...I used to get called a Pansy when I was younger.”

Sam looked up at him in confusion. 

“Sorry?”

“Almost everyday, all the other kids would make fun of me for liking flowers. And my Father  **hated** flowers. It's one of… many reasons I became a dentist... I wanted the teasing to stop. Everyone I knew believed that flowers were worthless.” 

His shoulders seemed to slump and his hands holding the orange pansies lowered to his lap. 

“A ll.,.. Eye wun nted was to grorow flowers… Why?. ded every1 else hate mee 4 it?” 

Sam watched as Boris’ eyes seemed to redden and his lip quivered. Without thinking she reached out and touched his hand. Boris turned to look down at their hands, then at Sam. They locked eyes for a moment before Sam suddenly withdrew her hand and stammered over her words. 

“W-Well… I don’t think being a Pansy isn’t so bad.” She replied. She busies her hands by picking up a red colored pansy, examining it.

“W-What?” Boris raises a brow at her. 

“I don’t think being a Pansy is such a bad thing. I mean… Look at what you made here? This garden is the most beautiful one I’ve ever seen. It’s amazing that you did all this!” She gestures to his whole garden. “And you’re happier working as a florist rather than a dentist, right?”

Boris looked her over before he softly replied. “I… I am much happier now than I was back then.”

“There, see?” Sam places down her pansy to put on her gardening gloves. “And besides, those jerks who made fun of you don’t matter anymore. They have no control over you. It’s your life. Live it the way you want to.” She tightens her hands into fists to test her gloves before picking up a spade. “Now why don’t we put these guys in the dirt already. I’m sure they’re eager to get into their new home here.”

Boris paused as he looked at her. For a moment, she sounded just like Kamal. He then smiled warmly down at her and wiped his face with the back of his hand. 

“You’re right. These pansies will be much happier in the earth than these tiny, plastic containers. Let me show you how to plant them.”

He took up his own spade and they began digging. 

\---------------

Sam listened intently of all the tips and tricks Boris shared with her as they planted the pansies together. After they ensured the pansies were all planted and secured, they finished the gardening by watering the garden. 

“There, they’re all happy little flowers now.” Boris comments, smiling to himself as Sam dusts herself off. 

“Yeah, can’t wait to see them grow. How long do you reckon it will take?” Sam asked. 

“They won’t take long, they’ll burst into a big cluster of blooms as the weather gets warmer. After those blooms pass, they’ll bloom a couple more times as summer passes.” Boris stands up with a grunt, feeling some of his joints pop. “You did very good today. I enjoyed gardening with you.” He grinned a toothy smile at Sam. 

“Heheh, well, you kind of did most of the work but I was happy to help.”

“You should ask the Garden’s owner if you could have a lot. Then we can set up your garden together.” Boris suggested and points to a building on a hill overlooking the garden, nestled deep in a grove of willow trees. Sam couldn’t see it clearly through the trees but she saw hints of some sort of Victorian or gothic architecture.

“They live in that mansion up there.”

“I’ll… think about that.” She takes one last look over her little pansy patch before she turns to Boris. “Thanks again, Boris.”

“It was nothing. Planting flowers, especially with a friend, always makes me happy.”

Sam blinked. 

“You… Consider me a friend?”

Boris looked confused and then guilty as if he had said something wrong. 

“Is, uh… Is that not what we are?”

“I, uh…” Sam mentally kicked herself for making this awkward. “Yeah… Yeah, we are. I just… Didn’t expect it to be this easy, ya know?” She forces a small chuckle out. 

“Ha ha, I suppose it isn’t, usually.” Boris smiles at her. “But I’m glad it was this time. You’re welcome to come visit my garden and check on the pansies anytime you’d like.”

“Thanks, Boris.” Sam smiled back. They both admired the pansies one last time before Sam spoke again. “So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“I was going to head home. Check on my ‘Tweeter’ and perhaps do some reading.”

_ ‘And definitely not try to call Kamal again. Or think about him.’ _ Boris thought. 

“Well, I might see you around the shop sometime if I manage to get my own plot here.”

“I hope you do. Growing flowers can be rewarding to those who love them.”

Sam nodded and pulled her gloves off before tucking them in her back pocket. 

“So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?” Boris asked. 

“Was thinking of doing a bit of shopping at the toy store.” She replied.

“Oh, what for?”

“Well, I got to thinking after we had coffee together yesterday; Maybe I should try making little robots again. It used to make me happy so… Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to try tinkering with a few things.” 

Boris beamed at her. “Really!? I’m happy to hear that! Maybe we can build robots together.” 

Sam beamed back. “That would be fun!”

“Oh! I just had idea!” Boris hands waved in excitement. “Can I ask a favor of you?”

“Oh, um, sure. What is it?” 

“I have this puppet at my home that I’ve been meaning to get a ‘skeleton’ for. He can only move when you put a hand inside of him. I would like to give him a little body inside of him so he can have legs and be able to move however he likes without a hand. Can you do this for me? I would be happy to pay you.” Boris clasped his hands together in a pleading manner. 

“Hmmm.” Sam thought about it for second. “Yeah, I think I can manage that. Just a simple adjustable mannequin body should be easy to make.”

“Wonderful! My Little One will be so happy!” Boris grinned widely. 

“When would you like me to pick him up?”

“...I’m sorry?” Boris asked, looking confused. 

“When would be a good time to pick him up?” Sam repeated. “I, uh, I would need to take him home with me to make sure his skeleton fits right.”

“O-Oh, yes of course, it’s just… How long will you need to keep him for?” Boris asked. His hands started to fidget. 

“Well, it should only take me a day or two. Is… That alright with you?” Sam asked. She wondered why Boris seemed so reluctant all of a sudden. Boris seemed to think about it for a moment before his smile returned. 

“T-That should be fine, then. He’ll be fine being away for a few days. Come by the store tomorrow. I’ll have him ready for pick up for you.”

“O...kay. You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure!” Boris nods. “Well, I better get going. My friend is waiting for me. My, I have such a busy weekend! You enjoy the rest of your day, Sam!” 

Boris grabbed the rest of his belongings suddenly and walked out of the garden to his car. 

“... See you later?” She waved at him as he entered his car. He waved back before he closed the door and before long, he drove away from the Community Garden. 

Sam watched him drive away before she began to gather the rest of her tools and discarded plant containers and began to toss them all in her basket. Then suddenly a voice from over the fence made her jump and startled her out of her thoughts. 

“Well, he seemed to be a hurry. I wonder what he’s up to this time.”

Sam jolted upward and saw an elegantly dressed man with medium length blonde hair that was styled to curl upwards and fan out at the ends. He was standing on the other side of the fence in the shade of the oak tree, holding a black umbrella over his head. He regarded Sam with his black eyes as she held a hand over her chest and she breathed a sigh.

“You gave me a spook there. I didn’t hear you come by.” 

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to startle you.” The man said. His voice was cool and calm and had a slight accent that Sam couldn’t quite place. “I was taking a lovely stroll through shades in the forest when I overheard voices in the garden. I’d thought I’d drop by and see who was here today.” 

“Well it’s certainly a nice day for a walk.”

“Yes, though still too much sun for my liking.” The stranger replied. “If I’m correct; I overheard you saying you were interested in acquiring your own plot in this garden.”

“Yeah,” Sam approached the fence and leaned her arm on top of it. “I’m just thinking of having a little bit of land to grow some herbs and flowers in.” She points to the mansion on the hilltop. “I was told I would need to speak to the owner up there.”

“That would be me.” The man replied. He walks closer to the fence and leans his arm on it as well about a meter away from Sam. “I am Trencil. I’m the owner of the mansion and this garden. And you are?”

“I’m Samantha. Or Sam, for short. Pleasure to meet you.” She offers her hand for a handshake. The man reluctantly takes it and Sam immediately notices how cold his hand feels against her warm palms. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Sam. If I were to guess; You’re Habit’s new friend, aren’t you?” Trencil asked. 

“Habit?”

“Boris Habit. The man you were just with.” 

“Ah” Sam nodded. 

Trencil used his free hand to gesture to the mansion. 

“If you’re interested in gardening, I do have a spare plot available. You can come to my home to arrange the paperwork.”

“Oh, um.” She checked her pockets for her wallet. “What’s the fee for the garden?”

“None at all.” Trencil smiled a little. “I don’t believe in charging people money for the joy of gardening. So long as you bring your own tools, clean up after yourself and be courteous to the other gardeners, you may have a plot here.”

“Oh, wow, really? That’s a great deal!” Sam felt relieved she wouldn’t be charged for it. “Do you mind if I sign up now?”

“I won’t mind. I was going to walk back anyway. Follow me.”

The man carried an air of loftiness as his cape gave a small twirl in the breeze. He started walking ahead of Sam as she exited through the garden’s gate and followed the man up to his home.

\--------------

They both stood in the mansion foyer as Trencil shuffled through a table drawer near the entrance. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a quill pen before offering them to Sam.

“A quill? How old fashioned.” Sam commented, briefly running her finger through the white, fluffy feather. Stencil huffed.

“You sound like my daughter. She’s always complaining that my tastes are old-fashioned.”

“Oh, no no no! I didn’t mean it like that!” Sam hurriedly explained. “I meant it’s rather quaint you have a quill pen around and it actually fits well with your home’s interior. It’s a very beautiful, Victorian architecture and-” Sam saw Trencil’s face looked even less impressed.

“...I-I’ll just sign the paper already.”

“Thank-you.” He said curtly. 

As she was reading the form and signing her name and adding her email and phone number to the sheet of paper. She eventually spoke again. 

“So, Boris seems to be pretty well acquainted in town. Nearly everyone I’ve met seems to know him.”

“You could say that.” The man said coyly. “We met when he established the Habitat a year ago. Many of the former residents of that place still live in town.” 

“The Habitat?” Sam questioned. 

“Ah, you’re new around here, are you not?” The man asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Kind of. I moved in about four months ago.”

“We seem to be getting a lot of new residences in town lately. Though I shouldn’t be surprised, the town has slowly been developing more and more over the past few decades.” 

Sam finished signing and paper and handed it back to Trencil. He delicately took it from her hands, looked it over briefly before he slipped it back into the drawer. 

“So… What was ‘Habitat’?” Sam asked.

“Have you seen the walled building in the mountain top overlooking the town?” Stencil asked.

“No, I haven’t.”

“You can see it from here once you leave the outline of the trees. That is where Habit’s ‘project’ took place. Many say that the place is haunted now, though, none of us are willing to go back to confirm it. The building’s structures have been deemed too unstable for visiting.” Trencil explained. 

“What was this project about?” Sam crossed her arms and gave him an inquisitive look. Trencil doesn’t answer immediately as he studies her. A pink bubble gum balloon pops from his mouth before he answers.

“A project that, supposedly, ‘Would bring smiles to everyone in the world’. A plan that, in the end, ultimately failed. The fool thought he could force happiness onto others. But... I’m glad he seems to have learned from his past mistakes. Good on him, I say.” Trencil pops another bubble. 

“Wait a minute…” Sam thought back to her coffee talk with Boris. “He told me he worked at a Lounge.”

“Oh, there was also a lounge at the Habitat. Though it kept attracting distasteful creatures.” He sneered. 

“Huh…” Sam crossed her arms. “So, he was holding back.” 

“We all have secrets to keep, my dear. Is it right for you to decide what one should and shouldn’t reveal?” Trencil questioned. “He most certainly has secrets to hold back but perhaps it’s best you accept him for how he presents himself now. He was a wretched fool back then, but he’s making an effort to change for the better.” 

Trencil pops another bubble before he gracefully folds one arm behind his back. “But I’ve prattled on long enough. Let us part ways and continue on with our day.” He gestures for the door. Sam nodded as she got the hint. 

“Yeah, you’re right, I guess I’m just being nosey at this point.” She turns to the door and places her hand on the handle before she faces Trencil and waves back. “Thanks for letting me sign up for the garden.”

Trencil gracefully waves back at her. “You’re most welcome, Samantha. Farewell.”

Sam exits the building and gently closes the beautifully, wood carved door behind her. She then strolled down the gravel path through the willow tree forest surrounding the mansion and made her way downhill back to the garden. 

Once she made it to the clearing, she looked up at the mountains overlooking the town and immediately she spotted the structure of the old Habitat. It looked like a great, concrete box from a distance, it’s high walls were nearly featureless with a watchtower built behind them. It almost looked like a small prison building.

She pondered if she should ask Boris about that place as she walked back to the garden. She collected her basket with her tools and headed for her bike to head home. 


	8. The Puppet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Also introducing another OC in this chapter. There will be a reveal of a proper story arc in the near future as well as an explanation as to what you can expect on the upcoming chapters of this series. Stay tuned for more.

The following evening after visiting the Community Garden, Boris called a meeting with his puppet to prepare him for the visit to Sam’s house. 

Habit and Pabit were at the dining room table as Boris finished the last of his illustrations before he put away his crayons and laid them out in order. He then slipped on Pabit onto his hand and began to go over the rules. 

“Alright, Pabit! The next two days are going to be a big deal for you. This will be the first time you and I will be separated and the first time you’ll be a guest at someone else’s house. So let us go over the rules:”

He brings up the first illustration as Habit moves Pabit’s head to look over the drawings. The first one being a drawing of Sam and Pabit talking together while smiling, with flowers blooming around them.

“Rule number 1: Remain silent unless spoken too. It’s rude to interrupt.” 

The next one he shows is of Pabit sitting politely in a chair while Sam talks to mysterious figures drawn in black crayon.

“Rule number 2: Don’t frighten her or any guests she may have.”

The final drawing is Pabit hugging Sam after she’s given him his new skeleton.

“Rule 3: Be polite and don’t leave a mess.”

Boris raises the puppet to his eye level. 

“Do you have any questions?”

The puppet raises his tiny hand. 

_ “Can I use the computer at her place?” _

“No, you may not. You spend enough time on the computer at home.”

_ “And it’s thanks to me that you’re as popular on ‘Tweeter’ as you are now.” _ The puppet’s arms crossed in defiance. 

Boris places his free hand on his hip as he glowers at his puppet. 

“That’s not true! I can be popular all on my own!”

_ “Then make a Tweeter post and see how many likes it gets. Then we’ll see!”  _

“Fine, we will!” Boris barked back. 

A moment passed as they both sighed before Boris took Pabit off and gently placed him on the table so he was sitting upward. 

“Alright, I need to start dinner. Memorize the rules while I’m busy, Little One” Boris said before he walked to his fridge and started shuffling around condiments to look for dinner ideas. But just then, he heard his cell phone ring and he hurried over back to the table to pick it up. 

He looked at the caller ID and froze. 

It was Kamal. 

He waited two more rings, staring at the name before he nervously flipped open his phone and held it up to his ear. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Boris… It’s, uh… It’s Kamal.” 

“Hello Kamal.” Any anxieties or frustrations Boris held before have suddenly vanished. All that was on his mind was how lovely Kamal’s voice sounded. “I’ve missed you.”

“I know.” Kamal said softly. “So, uh, how have you been? You doing alright?” Kamal said in a gentle tone. Boris couldn’t quite understand why but the way Kamal speaks to him has always had a calming effect on him.

“I’m doing fine.” Aside from some lack of sleep and the nightly terrors from the shadowy hands, he was fine. It was normal for that to happen to him. Kamal doesn’t need to worry. “I’ve been gardening and I even made a new friend, recently.”

“Oh, really? That’s great!” Kamal replied cheerfully. “How’d you two meet?”

Boris couldn’t help but smile.

“We met at the flower shop a few days ago. We had a chat over coffee when she told me how much she loved my flowers. Then today we went gardening. She seems like a nice person.” Boris told Kamal. 

“Well, I’m sure you two will get along just fine. Maybe the three of us can hang out sometime?” He suggested. 

“That sounds like a great idea!” Boris exclaimed. “I can tell them about you when I see them again.” 

“Oh? You guys going out for coffee again or something?”

“Oh no, she’s coming by the shop to pick up my puppet. She’s going to give him a new skeleton!” Boris said cheerfully. 

“You’re… Puppet?” Kamal’s voice suddenly sounded unnerved.

“Yes… Is something wrong?”

“Er, n-no, nothing’s wrong. Just, uh… You know what, nevermind. I’m sure you got it handled.” Kamal suddenly said. 

There was an awkward silence between them as Boris tapped his thick nails on the table.

“Anyway, uh… You wanna go watch a movie sometime? There’s this movie called James and the Giant Peach showing in theatres. It’s all done in stop-motion animation and looks pretty neat. Have you seen the trailers for it?”

“I think I have. Sure, we can go watch it together if you want. Sounds like fun.”

“We can go this Friday, if you’re available. I think you’d like it.” Kamal assured him “What else has been going on with you?”

“Oh, nothing much. Why don’t you tell me what’s going on with you? I’ll bet your life in dentistry is a million times more exciting than mine.” Boris moves to the couch and lays on it as he talks. He lies on his stomach and rests his chin on the armrest as his feet gently sway above his legs

“Eheheh, well a lot of people might disagree on you on that but I’ll tell you. We had this client come in the other day with the worst case of tooth decay I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh my goodness!... Tell me all about it!” Boris said excitedly. Kamal laughed and began to recount his tale. 

\--------------------

Sam had just an hour left in her shift for the day, but the one hour seemed to stretch on forever. Ever since Gillis left, the place felt hollower than before. She had no one to exchange jokes with or playful jabes at now. No one to arm wrestle with or talk to on lunch breaks. Without Gillis, she now realized how estranged she felt from her other coworkers.

She met another guy like Mustang Man today; A lewd, disgusting man who stared at her for long periods but never at her eyes. She had no energy today to tell the man he was making her uncomfortable and simply pretended she didn’t hear him the whole time he was saying how good she looked or that he wanted her number. 

Thankfully, all he needed done was a replacement on his headlights and didn’t stay in the shop for long. After he had left, Matthew approached her as she put away her tools. 

“Hey Sam, how are you doing today?” He asked, stepping in to assist her on getting the lot ready for the next customer in line. 

“...’M fine.” She muttered. 

“Sorry?”

“I said I’m fine.” She said a little more firmly. 

“You don’t look fine.” Matthew stated, crossing his arms as if awaiting an explanation. 

“I’m just tired today. I don’t have the energy to chit-chat with customers, that’s all.” Sam replied, avoiding his gaze. 

“Sam…” Matthew said, his tone gentler. “I know that man was bugging you. Don’t you want to talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about!” She snapped suddenly. 

She quickly regained her composure after seeing the offended look in Matthew’s expression. 

“I’m sorry, I… It’s just…” Some tears started to well up in her eyes. “It doesn’t matter if I want to talk about it or not, Matthew. All the time, guys like him roll up into the shop and treat me like I’m just a prop here. I’m not worth the same respect as Jason or Doug or any of the guys here. That I’m not even a real mechanic. That, to them, both the men and women that come to this shop,  _ I’m just a pretender. _ It… It just makes me feel real tired of it, some days.” 

She lets out a sigh as she continues to reorganize her tools. 

“It makes me wonder if things would’ve been better if I had just been born a guy.” She said quietly. Both she and Matthew stood there in silence before the next customer began to pull into the lot. 

“Why don’t you take ten minutes, I’ll have one of the guys handle this one.” Matthew suggested. 

“No.” She said in a tired tone. “I got this, don’t worry about me.” 

Matthew studied her for a moment before he relented and left her to her work. 

\--------------------

Sam drove her bike to the flower shop after her shift was over. Her mood is still feeling down from her earlier discussion with Matthew. She was thankful to have a manager as understanding as him. But still, she felt unsure how much more of this job she could take. If this kept up she may have to look elsewhere for a job, maybe even leave town if there’s none available. But even if she left, what kind of job is going to make her happy?

She pulled her bike up to the flower shop and entered. First thing she saw a tall woman with teal hair presenting a rose to another woman with curly, black hair; Who then laughed with delight and began to shower the tall woman’s face with kisses. The only other people present on the main floor was Riley and Boris who were both at the cashier counter, drawing on a chalkboard sign. 

Boris looked up and waved at Sam. 

“Hello, Sam! I’m glad to see you!” He smiled despite the weary look in his face. 

Sam waved back. “Hey Boris, hey Riley! How’s the day been for you guys?”

“We’re doing great!” Riley piped up. “We’re making new signs for the sales this week.” They said as they reached for a large, green chalk stick and started drawing stems for the flowers 

“Nice!” Sam smiled at Riley. She found it rather endearing how upbeat they always seemed to be. Boris put his chalks down and moved away from the counter. 

“I’ll be right back, Riley. Just need to pass on Little Habit to her.”

“Okay!” They replied, continuing with their drawing. 

Sam watched as Boris disappeared into the backroom before she moved to the cashier and watched as Riley drew. 

“Are there any seeds going on sale next week?” Sam asked. 

“There’s some Forget-Me-Nots, Sunflowers and also some Marigolds on sale.” Riley said, finishing up the stem before he exchanged his chalk stick for a red one. “You wanna draw a flower with me?”

“Sure. Why not?” Sam shrugged and leaned on the counter as her hand hovered over the chalks. She decided on a blue one and began drawing a simple flower drawing. She looked over the drawings on the board and saw that Riley was working on an incredibly realistic bouquet of Marigolds. On the other side of the board were more simplistic versions of Sunflowers, which Sam assumed were from Boris’ talent.

“Wow… Riley, you’re really great at drawing!” Sam said. 

“I’ve had lots of practice.” They said with a shrug. “Boris told me you liked to make robots. Is that true?” Riley asked, looking up at Sam. 

“Hmmm, it’s true I did tell him that.” Same grabbed the green chalk to make the stems. “But I haven’t made any in a while.”

“I’ll bet you can still make really awesome robots!” Riley said, grinning their gap-filled smile at Sam. “What kind of robots did you make?”

“Nothing too exciting, just some toys of walking robots.”

“You think you could start making new robots again?”

“I don’t know.” Sam replied slowly. “Parts are expensive and, right now, I wouldn’t know what to make.”

“What about a robot that waters plants?” Ripley asked with a gleam in their eyes. 

“I, uh… I suppose I could try that.” Sam pondered.

Boris finally emerged from the back room with the puppet in hand. Boris slipped on Pabit and waved his paw-like hands at Sam. 

“Hello, my name is Pabit!” Boris said cheerfully, moving the puppet’s mouth. “I can’t wait to have my new bones! I hope we can be friends!” Boris then chuckled and pulled Pabit off before offering him to Sam. 

Sam couldn’t help but smile and laugh in delight at the puppet. She picked him up from Boris’ hands and looked him over, marveling at the craftsmanship. 

“Oh my gosh, Boris, he’s adorable!” Sam slipped the puppet onto her own hand and moved his mouth as she wiggled his arms. However, the puppet was too big for Sam’s fingers and was only able to flop his arms by the shoulders. She used her other hand to feel his puffy scarf, hands, coat, and hair.

“Did you make him yourself? This looks amazing!” Sam complimented. Boris blushed and smiled his own gap-toothed grin. 

“Thank-you and I did. It took numerous trials and reconstructions but I consider this Little One a very personal and proud creation of mine.” He reaches over and pats the puppet on the head as Sam and Pabit lock eyes with each other. “Please take good care of him.”

Sam nodded at Boris. “Don’t worry, he’s in good hands.” She reassured him. “Let’s exchange numbers and I can call you when I have his skeleton ready.”

“That’s a good idea! Here, let me get my phone.”

Boris and Sam both get their cellphones ready and exchange their contact information with each other. Sam had Pabit tucked in her arm as she typed Boris’ number in. 

“Alright then. With that out of the way, Pabit and I are off to the toy shop.” Sam said. 

“The toy shop?”

“Yeah, I need to get some parts for his skeleton. I’ll need him with me to make sure I have his measurements right.” 

“Alright then, I hope it all goes well for you then.” Boris replied. 

“I’ll see you guys later!” She waved goodbye to them as they waved back. But then both Boris and Riley both suddenly froze as soon as Sam’s face was averted. They waited until Sam left the store before they spoke. 

“Did… Did your puppet just wink at us?” Riley asked.

“No!” Boris hastily replied. He then went straight back to the cashier counter and picked up a chalk stick. “It must’ve been your imagination. Let’s get back to drawing.” He flashed his most convincing smile to Riley, who returned a glowered look at Boris. 

\---------------------

Sam had to carry Pabit in her arms as she walked further into the downtown area to the toy shop. Which was actually just a few blocks away from the flower shop. 

She entered the toy shop and saw that she was the only customer in the shop. Along the walls there were many brand name boxes of building toys, plushies, board games, and many other colorful nic-nacs and gadgets. At the counter, she saw an elderly man with a white goat-tee and a pair of magnifying glasses on his head. He had a large lamp illuminating his workspace as he seemed to be repairing the insides of a doll’s voice box. 

“Hello, hello! Come in! I’ll be with you in just a moment.” The man called out to Sam as she entered. 

“No worries, I’m in no hurry.” Sam replied, examining the shop’s shelves, scanning the dolls for what she may need. The toyshop keeper finished with what he was doing, flipped his glasses up from his eyes and rolled his wheelchair from behind the counter to meet with Sam. 

“What can I help you with today, miss?” He asked.

“Well, I’m looking to make a poseable skeleton for this little guy.” She lifts Pabit’s arm and waves it at the man. “I was wondering if you had any spare parts that I could use to construct one.”

“Hmm, I think I may have something for you. Let me take a look in the back for a moment.” 

The toyshop keeper turned and strolled to the backroom of his shop, leaving Sam and Pabit to wonder around the shop alone. A moment later, the shop’s doorbell rang as another customer entered the shop. Sam gazed at the new occupant and found herself unable to look away for a solid minute. 

The woman who entered had an ethereal glow to her; With honey golden eyes that seemed to stare straight through to her when she gazed at Sam. Her skin was hickory brown and her hair was black as a starless sky, adorned with gold and white beads. Most of her attire was black and gold; Including large, black, pointed hat, a long sleeved, cardigan robe made of a see-through fabric, sprinkled with gold dust, a tank-top, black-jean shorts with combat boots. 

The two of them seemed to stare at each other for an unknown amount of time until the mysterious woman in black shifted her gaze to the puppet in Sam’s arms. 

“My, was a sweet little puppet you have there.” She says as she approaches Sam with graceful movements. “Did you make her yourself?” 

“U-um…” She swallows, trying to find her voice again. “A-Actually ‘he’ belongs to someone else. I’m just borrowing him to make some adjustments.”

“Oh? And who’s the owner then?” The woman asked. 

“He, uh…” She hesitated, unsure if she should tell this woman. But if she’s just genuinely curious about the puppet, there shouldn’t be any harm in letting her meet the creator. “He works at the Flower Shop if you want to meet him. He looks just like the puppet.”

“Interesting… I might pay him a visit some time. May I hold the puppet?” She asked. 

“S-Sure…” 

She reluctantly held the puppet out for her as the woman picked him up, brushing hands against Sam’s. She looked the puppet in the eyes for a moment, before she turned him over and felt around his paw-like hands and hair. 

“Such talent… And it isn’t just the materials he’s weaved into this little creature.” She seemed to be talking to herself more than Sam. 

“I’m sorry?” Sam asked. The woman then dropped the subject and offered Pabit back to Sam. 

“I hope you two can get along. He doesn’t appear malicious.” She then folded her hands behind her back and leaned in until she was a few inches away from Sam’s face. “I better get going. But don’t worry, we’ll be seeing each other soon. Too-da-loo~” She purred at her before she turned heel and walked out the door of the shop. 

Sam simply stood there dumbfounded with a flush face, clutching onto the puppet. 

“ _ What just happened!?”  _ She said in a strained but panicked voice.

“Is everything alright?” The toyshop keeper called out. He was now rolling back out onto the floor with a small crate full of old toy parts and accessories. Sam turned to face him after his voice startled her out of her thought. 

“Uh- It’s nothing sir. Just had a strange lady stop by. She’s already left.” Sam explained. 

The man looked outside his shop, but the woman had already vanished. 

“Hmm, well anyways, I have some spare parts here. The prices are all labelled on their tags. I’ll leave it on the counter for you to look at.”

“Thank-you.” Sam replied and followed him back to the counter as she began to search through the box. “Say, do you think you’d have any pants and shoes in this guy’s size?” She asked. The toyshop keeper scratched his chin as he looked over the puppet.

“I think I got some spare doll clothes for him. I’ll have a look.” 

\-----------------

That evening, Sam had Pabit propped up with a small stand and spent several hours putting together his skeleton. She had a wide variety of screwdrivers, nails, pins and twist wires as she adjusted the parts to Pabit’s size. His whole body was half-way flipped inside out so Sam could reach inside to ensure everything would fit. She had a mug of coffee and a half-eaten ham sandwich for dinner which she picked up from a diner. She tested the flexibility of the mechanical arms, fingers, spine and mouth pieces. 

Everything seemed to be moving smoothly. 

Sam then folded his fabric body over the metal and plastic and wiggled his arms and head to ensure everything was in place. 

“There we go, little guy. Now with your upper body done we can focus on finishing your legs tomorrow.” Sam set him back down on his stand before she turned on the television and finished eating the rest of her sandwich and coffee. 

She flipped the channels to watch another episode of ‘3rd Rock of the Sun’ and got up to clean her dishes while it was on commercial break. After she cleaned and put away her dishes she came back and sat down at the coffee table to watch…

‘Toy Story’?

“What?” Sam looked for her remote and saw that it was beside Pabit, who was now facing the television. Sam shook her head. She must’ve flicked the wrong channel and moved Pabit after she adjusted his fabric. It was late, after all, her memory was getting foggy. She took the remote and changed it back to her show and watched the remainder of the episode with her puppet guest. 

\-----------------

Later that night, Sam was in bed finishing her novel by her lamplight. The time was 10:12pm as she read the final chapter of her firefighter romance. 

The firefighter and her rescued love interest are in their apartment when the neighbours accidentally set it on fire. Now they must work together to save the firefighter’s cats, make a dramatic escape and rebuild a new home in order to live happily ever after. 

As she was on the final pages, she heard noises coming from outside her bedroom door. Her nerves spiked and she stiffened with fear. Was someone trying to break into her apartment? The noises were coming from her living area. 

She slowly placed her book down and got out of her bed as quietly as possible. She tiptoed to her closet and opened it as she reached in for her wrench from her toolbox. She then went to her door and turned the knob with her back against it. She opened it by just a crack and peeked outside into the short hallway.

In the living area she noticed that the lights and sounds of her television were on. Even though she knew for sure she had turned it off. Very slowly she stepped out of her bedroom and walked down the hall to the living area. On the table was the puppet, just where she left him. Only now he held the remote in his little hands and the television was turned on to some kind of late-night kid’s show.

‘Is this some kind of eff-ed up joke? Who did this?’ 

She walked over, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was sneaking behind her, and went about her apartment to check all her windows and doors. Everything was locked and the windows intact. Nothing indicated a break-in. 

“What the hell…” She muttered as she moved back to the puppet and looked him over and his blank expression. 

She took the remote from the puppet’s hands and turned off the television. 

“Maybe the tv’s just glitching out.” Sam guessed and she went over to reach behind the large box and unplugged it. She then went back to her room and decided to call it a night. 

  
  


12:05 am

Sam awoke to the sound of her bedroom doorknob rattling violently. She was frozen in fear in her bed and the longer she stared at the door, the more she began to notice that she wasn’t alone in her room. 

In the corners of her vision, she could see figures and hands crawling up her walls. But when her eyes turned to look, there was nothing there. She then began to hear whispers echoing softly from different corners of her room and every now and then, she’d hear a voice right next to her ear. 

H̶̖̜̍͐̅̕͠ē̴̛̛̟͊̽͆ ̸̛̙̈́͐̃̈́̀̑̕n̸̰̜̳̺̩͔̤͒͑̄͆ë̸̢̳̖͉̖̲́ë̴͔̼͚̯́̔ͅd̸̟͈͓͙͖͖͒̌̐̒s̴̛̬̹̲̺̟̲̪̥̜̆̀͑͝ ̴̣̹͐͐͗̾a̸̹̝̟̯̖͊̉̀͗̎͆̒͗̉ ̸̡̡̪̗͚̬̾̓͐̾̇̉́̇̑l̶̖͑̂͌̊͐̊͠i̶̛͇̫͙̟̻̮̞͐̂͋̓͐̃͌̈́f̵̡͙̗̘̌̃t̸̫̐̊̋̕̚.̶͚̤̥͉̘̾͊̈́͊̈̓͑ ̸͓͉̭̩̈̏͐̃̊̐L̶͍̩̆̏̓̑̒͘͠͝ị̵̠̻̱͉͚̩̤̩͗̂̐̾f̸̹̟̺̰͚͋͜t̸̢̧̝͎͚̥̗͙̜̎͋͗̾͛͝͠ ̸̰̹̳̤̌͗̆̍̌̃̀̏̚h̶̳̯͋̅̐͘͜ͅį̸̧͎͔̭͓̮̜̆̾̒̉͠͝ṃ̵̛͂͐̍͆̓͊͝ ̶͕͎͈̞͓̥͈͛̈́̚u̵̡̱̤̝̱̼͉͙̜̇͑p̶̨̛̞̟̳͖͖͙̝̃͐̆͠,̴͇͛̍̌̊ ̶̛̹̜̦̰̅͑͂̒͒̑͜u̸͉̝͉̪̘̫̅̈̈́̾̓̄̓͘ͅͅp̶̢̮̯̣̪̲͚͖̒͋̈̎̾̾̅̇̚ ̵̳̥̭̳̏̀ü̴͇̬̥͖͍̞̝͆p̶̡̨̼̜͎͍̦̽͂̈̕͜!̶̧̡͈͎̠̙͕͎̫̊͂ ̴̢̡̛̠͙̭̞̣̭͔͋

̷̢͎̲̙͓̪̺̬̻̄̈́́̍͘

̷̧̢̦̦͔̩̗͌̓͜ͅO̷̡̟̦̹͉̖̱͕̒̈́̏̈́͗̓̅͘p̸̡̦̖̒̕̕e̸̢̬̪̮̥͠ͅn̴̹͎͕͙̺̝̱̟̫̿̏͑̇ ̴͖̘̓͋͘̕͠͝t̶̢̨͙̹̠̦̐̏h̸̭̗͍͚͓̭͕̫̦͒͋͒̽̆̓̽̊̌ë̶̮̫̬̟̰͓́̏̒̐ ̸͉̫͕͔̙̪͇̠̯̒̊́̾d̴͖͚̾̅̒̈o̵̪̽̕o̶̼͍͔̊͒͗͠r̷͈͌̔͝.̸̱̈́͂̋̈́̍̊͝ ̴̨̧̼͇̪̏̿́͐̐͝Ļ̵̡̲͖͙̯̰̉̇̃͠e̵̡̢̻̙̳̿͒̚̚̚ţ̷͍̣̠͋͌͐̄̔͜͝ ̵̼͎̺̦̭̂̆͝u̶͚̯̪͇̲̝͑̎̐̓̊͛̕s̵̺͇͍̳̪̈́̎̒̔͊̌̈́͜ ̵̨̗̹̘͓͈͉͎͕̋͐̽̒̑͘ï̴̡̖̙͛̈́̒͋n̴̢̝̖̯͍̩̺̥̗̏̿͊͋͒̉̽͌.̷̧̀̾͑̾͂͋̑͝ ̸̫͍̥̞͕͊̎̇̆̎͊̽̓

̸̣̘̝̹̹͔̯̱̌̃̅̑̋͑̚͠

̸̢̛̺̘̭̫̯͖̒͌͌͊̈́͒̚͘W̸̙̗̲̤̭̣̦̩̺̃ȇ̷͜ ̴̗̈́̿͊̌͗͑w̶̖͔͚̑̏͠a̸͓̼̰̝̠̣͊̇͒̓̎n̸͕̘̒͐̔̄͋̈̚t̸̬̳͔̥̻̥̫̣̂̅͝ ̴̛̹̲̣͚̭̹͖̪̆̂̕͜t̷̜͎̓̇͌̈͠o̸̝̳̤̘̯͐͐̆̿̉̆̿̒͗ ̵͕̟̰͙̣́̑̍͒̎͜ş̴̪̹̠̳͍̞̦͊̿̑͋̐̾̆̐ḧ̸̝̖́̏̅̔̋̉̕a̵̡̛̱̤̟͕͕̙͒́̚r̸͕̘̱̘̃̑͛̒̅͜ẹ̶̻̮͓̰͉̫̝̆͘ ̵̧̬̻̝̿̚t̸̛͓̝̦̀͒̓̈́́h̸̰̣̾͊͑̽̒̊̂̈́͝e̷̪̜̯̮̼̪̗̝̎̾̇̔̃͝ͅ ̶̧̠͕̮̈́̆̈͛̒͘̚͜ṋ̵̝̔̑͊̓͊͆ĩ̸̧͎̟͖͍͎̭̮g̴̛̞̱͕̐h̷̢̜͉̰̗̓t̸̨̛͎̔̇ ̸̢̦͚͕̪̦̩͈̂̓ͅw̶̧͇̱̱̭̏̔̃̇͒͂̅̕ì̴̠͈ţ̶͖͕͉͕̜̣͐͊̍͂̂̕͝h̶̙̘͌͒̔ ̶̯̤͚̦͒͋̓͌̊y̴̱͓̥̒̑̈̃͘o̸̦̗̘̰̹̮̭̲̽̐̎u̶̙͚͆̊.̶̫̓̾͊̅͗͆̏͝ ̵̖̠̳͇̥̫̾̎̃̔ͅͅS̴̹̠̮̯̙̥̖̍͂̌̂͜h̴̦̦͙̭͗á̷̺̈́͋͒͂̕ͅr̵̹̗͍̱͍̞͂̋͐͜͜e̷̻̲̩͖̲͍̺͖̜͋̏͋̀͊̄̚ ̷̻̲̦͖̠̲̠͒̐̎̒̕͝ͅơ̵̜̋̈́̓͘͠u̵̡̟͓͓͇̮͒̃̂̅̈́̐̂͊̕͜r̴͈̤̹͍̜̮̻̊͑ ̴̰̼̻̖͕͈͂̉̕͝d̸̨͈̮̥͙͌̅͂̆̓͋̚͝ͅa̴͔͍̲͕̼̼͂̈́͆̓͘r̸̢̛̗̜̳̯̖̮̈́̈́̄̑̈̔k̷͕͖͖͇̍͑͘͜͜͝ṋ̵̓̿̓͛̏̈̓͐̕ĕ̵͓̹̲̟̲͚̞͆̏̈́̅͊͝s̶̡̜̦̖̼̫̜̆̃ͅͅs̵͇̩͙̄̑ ̷̨̨̰̩͚̞͛w̷͉̬͉͈̻̱͚͎͂̈͐̔̆͋́i̶̲̬͍͍̖͙͙͚̾͐̂͜t̶̛̯̳͕͍̺̖̃̊̍h̴̨̛̭̻̫̤̘̥̗̼̓͑̉͋̑̆ ̴̘̝̞́̃̄̌̆̎͑̃̈ÿ̶͎̳͕͎͙́͊̔͌̓̈̉͘͠o̷̝̳̙̳̓͒̾̒̾̓͆̚ǘ̵̹͍̫̬̰̳̝̙̣̾̏̓́͆̄.̴̖͖͉̫͐̆̉̄͗ͅ

̸̝̜̱͓̦̩̇̊̏̓̓̏̉̿̊ͅ

̴̩̫̈́̿͘͠D̸͈͈̙͔̼̰̭̔̈́õ̷̮̜̯͓̑́̓̃̄ͅǹ̸̻̄̈́̏̒̿̕'̷̪̰̪̤̟̭͆̃͑̿̈̋͊t̷̝̺̥̺͑͒̎͒̒̅͂ͅ ̵̥̜̣͙͕̺̫͋̌̑̎́͛̈͒̍g̸̡̧̗͔̭̚ö̶̞̖̭̩́ ̷̛̮̙̣͂̈́͒ȉ̵̡̛̥̩̗̳͎̊͜ͅn̴̹̫̠͈͓̺̮̲̍ ̶̪̄̋̌t̶̥̼͈͚̠̉̿͋͛͑͋͑̋h̴͚͓̑e̷̙͎̫̱͍̭͓̱͕̽̀̃̚r̴̨͈̦̱̫̼͉̘̎͆͊̎̒̿́̚ẻ̶̮̥͇̒̈́͝!̶̛̰̜̹̥͔̆ͅ ̶̯͍̠̙̰̦͎̀́̍̉̏̅͘̚D̸̬̟̀͊ö̸͉͈́n̴̻̻̞̩̘̠͖͋͂̈́̔̊'̷̢̨̡̻̺̠̈t̴̛̻͚̤̹̳̜̗̗̣̎͌͂̔̉̃͘͝!̴̡̗͉̐͐̋̂̽̃̇͝-̴̢̞̩̖̙͓

̴͓̣̎̇͜ͅ

̸̨̨̩͍͙̭͎͂Ó̴̰̖͈̭̎͒̿̈́p̶̨̮̦̤͛é̷̻̒̒͗̊͛̃͝n̴̡̛̖̫̠̄̏̂̈̅̕͝ ̸̬͈͕ͅt̸̩̟͕̐̐͗̚h̸̝͓̭̗͊̽̓ȩ̸̙̼̝̱̠͈̣̉̌͌͘͝ ̶͚̤͙̤̗̞͎̺͗̚d̷̬̰̫̗͙̪̘̄͋̅̿̈́͘ơ̴̯̺̖͕̯̼͑͗̉̊̌ȯ̴̡̱̫̱͐͗͌͘͝r̶̘̂.̶̨̪̳̈́͐̉.̶͚̠̱̮̗̿͆̂͐̍́̓͠͝.̸͉̳̽̓͂͌̽

She dared not move and clutched the bedsheets tighter around her and slipped her hand under her pillow where she hid her wrench. The noises went on for an hour before they slowly faded away. Then, shortly after, the shadows faded as well and she heard soft padding going down the hall. 

She didn’t sleep at all for the rest of the night. 

\-----------------

Sam groggily opened her eyes after trying to get at least 3 hours of sleep before she had to go to work. Her consciousness was in a daze as she dragged herself out of bed. 

She walked up to her bedroom door and listened to the other side. When she heard nothing, she turned the knob and stepped out. She slowly walked into her living area and froze at the mess of books that was scattered across her floor. 

Previously read novels were scattered about half-hazardly, the large photo album was opened with photos taken out and scattered around it. And in the center of the mess was the puppet, laying on it’s stomach with its arms supporting his head gazing down at an old journal of hers. 

“Ok, seriously, what the fuck is going on?” Sam muttered as she hastily tried to tidy everything up. Piling up all the books, shoving all the pictures into the photo album and placing it on the coffee table. She then picked up her old journal from the puppet. However, out of curiosity, she peered at the pages to see what it was looking at. 

_ ‘Sept. 24. 1977 _

_ Mom and Dad had a really big fight today and Dad just told me that he’s leaving now. Mom’s been crying all night while drinking her ‘adult juice’. She won’t tell me why Dad left. _

_ This was the worst birthday ever.’ _

Sam closed the journal and tossed it onto the coffee table. She then picked up the puppet and looked him over. However this…  _ thing _ was moving, it was starting to become a nuisance. And she didn’t feel comfortable leaving it home alone. Should she take it to work with her?

_ ‘Oh Hell no, I’m not leaving this thing alone in my car. Or the machines at work.’ _

But she couldn’t leave it as is. 

She carried the puppet with her as she went to the kitchen and searched through her drawers for zip ties. She then went back to the living area and placed Pabit back on his stand before she zip tied his arms and spine into place. 

“There! Now stay there until I get home!” She ordered at the inanimate toy before she stood up and went to get herself ready for work. 

\-----------------

She spent the entire day at her work fretting over what awaits her at home. Though thankfully her day went by without any drama or difficulties. After she clocked out for the day, she stopped by a gas station for a drink of coffee and decided to try giving Boris a call to ask him about his puppet. 

The phone rang a few times before Sam ended up getting sent to his voicemail. She sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

“Hello! This is Boris Habit! Formally known at Dr. Habit! If you wish to speak with me or are a former patient looking to law-suit me… I am not here. Please leave a message! Beeeeep!” The voicemail then beeped. 

“Hey Boris, it’s Sam. I just wanted to ask you something about your puppet. Last night I noticed some… Weird things were happening around it. My tv keeps turning on and my books got moved around. No one broke in so, uh… I don’t really know how to explain it. If you know anything, please call back… Bye.” 

She hanged up and sighed before she finished her coffee and got on her bike to head home. 

\---------

She stood before her apartment door, her hand hovering over the handle. Her pulse was thundering in her ears as she dreaded to step inside. But this was her home and, haunted puppet or not, she’s got to come back eventually. 

She steels her nerves and finally opens the door. When she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, she went still in shock at the chaos that exploded in her house. 

Every book she had in the house was scattered everywhere in the living area. All of her photos in her photo album were all taken out and organized by chronological order on the carpet. Drawings and scrawled, scratchy words were etched into the white walls of her apartment, drawn in pencil, black marker and all the colored markers and pens in her drawers. Which were all opened and looked like they have been searched thoroughly. 

The drawings all depicted Boris in different clothes and poses, most of them smiling. Some of the people she didn’t recognize and there were also lots and lots of smiley faces and flowers. They sprawled all the way from her window in her living area and stretched all around her home. As her eyes followed the drawings as they grew more and more disturbing back towards the entrance to her apartment. They went from Boris’ face smiling to crying and in anguish, some morbid as blood and tears came out of his nose and mouth with several teeth missing. And over the door itself, was an intimidating figure in all black, with a wide, unnatural grin and two small red eyes that seemed to bore into Sam as it grinned down at her. 

She looked at the coffee table and saw that the puppet’s stand was empty, Zip Ties were scattered on the floor, presumably cut by the pair of scissors that laid near them. Sam felt sweat start to bead on her forehead as she slowly walked towards the living area, scanning the floor for Pabit. She cautiously stepped out onto the carpet to the living area and peered round the corner down the hallway. 

Down at the very end of it, near her bedroom door, the puppet sat upright with his bright, orange eyes staring at Sam, those orbs practically glowing in the dark. His fingers crossed as if he were patiently waiting for her return this whole time. 

She stared at it for a moment that felt like forever, frozen in place as her face grew pale. She was too terrified to turn her eyes away, just in case that  _ thing  _ moved again when she wasn’t looking. Eventually she inched her feet closer, her movements reduced to a slow drag as she eventually approached the seemingly lifeless puppet. She reached around and picked it up by the scruff of its neck, as if she were handling a wild animal, and brought it back to the coffee table where she gently laid it down. 

“Now… You stay there. Ok?” She told it, half expecting it to respond back. “I’m gunna clean up this mess. I’ll attach your legs. And then I’m going to bed.” She waited for the puppet to respond but only got silence. 

“Ok then…” She then began to tidy the mess up and prepared her table to finish the job on the puppet. 

\-------------------

She finished the legs as quickly as she could while also ensuring they functioned well. She then slipped on the new pair of pants she got for him, that matched his jacket, and put on a pair of shiny black shoes on his metallic feet. She wiggled his feet, turning his legs before she went back to making minor adjustments to the legs. For a short while, she was able to forget the utter terror she felt when she worked on him. 

As soon as she was done and satisfied with her work, she straightened Pabit’s appearance. Then she placed him back on the table, went to retrieve a chair and rope, and came back to tie Pabit down onto the chair. She then took all and any sharp objects she had in her home and stored them in the closet in her room before she went to bed for an early evening. Feeling confident that she’s finally got an advantage tonight. 

Not long after the sunset, she heard the tv blaring from the living area. Then, shortly after that, her door knob started to rattle like crazy again and the shadows in her room began to move. But instead of clinging to her bedsheets like a scared child, she steeled herself and quickly thought of a plan to capture her tormentor. 

She quietly rolled out of her bed and tiptoed to the corner of her room where her laundry basket was. She emptied out her dirty clothes onto the floor and then quietly made her way to the bedroom door, ignoring the hands and whispers around her. The doorknob continued to shake violently as she hovered her hand above it, preparing herself to open the door and spring into action. She then mentally counted to three, turned the knob and yanked the door open hard. 

Her room was dark with the only light provided being the distant streetlights outside her window. She was only able to vaguely make out a small shape of the puppet as it swung from the door and flopped onto the carpeted floor before she hastily slammed the basket overtop of it. 

“Got you!” She cried triumphantly. 

The figure in the basket scrambled and shook it’s plastic prison like a feral cat, clawing in desperation to get free. Sam kept her upper body weight pressed on the basket as she balanced on one foot and used the other to reach the light switch. As soon as it flicked on, the frantic scrambling stopped and the puppet fell to the floor, lifeless. 

Sam leaned down and stared at the puppet, waiting for it to make any movements. When she realized it was playing dead, she lost her temper. She threw the basket off and picked up the puppet by its puffy, pink collar.

“Okay, you listen here, Chucky! You’ve been harassing me for the past two nights; you’ve made a mess of my home and you’ve been costing me precious sleep by scaring the crap out of me! What the hell is it you want!?” She screamed at it.

The pupils of the puppet focused on Sam’s face as its eyebrows furrowed into an angry glare. It then lunged forward and grasped her face with its plushy hands. 

“ _ Eye wan a watche Toyy Stowry!!! _ ” 

Sam let out a blood curdling scream that awoke half of the apartment building. 


	9. Ribbons

“You almost kissed him? Right then and there?” Dr. Narwhal asked. 

“I know, I know! it was extremely unprofessional of me!” Boris’s entire faced was flushed as he slapped his hand on his forehead, bumping his head back against the armrest of the small couch.

“It’s okay, Boris. There’s no judgement in this place. What’s happened has happened. But let’s try to recall what was going through your mind when you almost kissed him; it may shed light on these feelings you’re currently struggling with lately. Let’s take a deep breath to calm the nerves.”

Boris sighed and nodded. “Okay.” 

“Breath in.” The therapist gestured an inhale motion. Boris followed. 

“Exhale.”

Boris let out a slow breath. They repeated the motion a couple of times before they continued. 

“Well…” Boris began slowly. “Kamal has always been… So kind to me. He was my only friend for a long time when we worked together at the old Dental Clinic. He… was always there for me. He was the only person I could really talk to. Someone who made me smile just by being around. He… He reminded me of my Lily.”

“You’re Lily? Who was Lily?” Dr. Narwhal asked.

“Er,… They were an actual Lily. A Tooth Lily, specifically. He was my only friend as a child”

“I see…” Dr. Narwhal scribbled down some notes. “So, were there any other children you were friends with?”

“...No.” Boris said quietly. “I didn’t have any friends while growing up.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that, Boris.” Dr. Narwhal said softly, giving him a sympathetic look. He seemed to pause in thought, considering his question before he finally asked. “I know you said last time that you didn’t wish to talk about your parents. But, to better understand your difficulties, I need to understand what your life was like with your parents.”

Boris sighed and furrowed his brows, lowering his hands to they clasped together over his stomach. 

“...Is it really necessary?”

“I don’t want to force you to say anything, but research has proven that we learn how to form relationship from our closest caretakers. If our parents were not the best we, as children, may learn negative traits or behaviors to navigate future relationships. If we explored how your parents treated you it can help us uncover the root causes of your problems. And we can revaluate them so you can maintain healthier relationships in the future.”

Boris went quiet for a long while until he let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. As if finally admitting defeat. 

“Alright.” He said quietly.

“So, how did you and your father get along?”

Boris didn’t say anything for a moment. But the doctor remained patient until eventually Boris gathered enough thoughts to form his next words.

“He… Was a strict man. He worked as a doctor, a surgeon. He and mother worked together during the second world war. They always seemed so unhappy when I was growing up with them. Nothing I did ever made them happy. They always told me as a child I would be better off becoming a doctor too.” Boris’ tone turned solemn.

“Did you want to become a doctor?” the doctor asked. 

“Not at first. I wanted to work with flowers as a child. My father… Didn’t like it. He… He saw me kissyng a flower I wus gooing 2 give tem. He... heet m e… A nd booke my smiile.”

Dr. Narwhal’s eyes were on Boris’ face as he said this. 

“And your mother? Did she know about this?”

“... Shee c ame in And saew what happenedd. Bu ut al she deed was gibe me a brom and paan and toold me to cleen up the messy Eye made aftur I dropped My Lily.” 

Boris sniffed and wiped at his face. Dr. Narwhal grabbed the tissue box beside him and offered it to Boris. 

“Thanb-u.” Boris mumbled before he took a few and blew his nose. He breathed in a heavy sigh and crumpled up the tissues into his hand before he continued.

“She nevur aprooved of any thing I ded, ither. She alw ays agreed wiit h whotever my father Wished. She sade there waas no footure for a florist. I thought swhe wus juust be ng sin ical butt… AAfter seeing a ll teh floorists in towun gooout of busisiiness, I began to beleiive her. And I became a dentist instead.”

His tone lowered. “It w as aterribull deseesion.”

The doctor raised his gaze from his clipboard. “...How so? If I may ask.”

“Itt deedn’t make Me habby. Peeple wur alvayes scared of m e. No matt ur what I ded 2 try to cheur them up or how Harde I wurke d to fix ther smiles. Eet made m3 saddur and SADDer over teh ye ars. Un til… Unteel…”

The therapist was leaning in slightly, making sure to catch his every word. Boris hands tightened and relaxed as he breathed a soft sigh, turning his eyes away from the therapist. 

“I had to quit. I had no plans for my future... Save for one… Have you heard of Habitat?”

The therapist thought for a moment. 

“I have heard of it but I can’t say I know a lot about it. It was like a getaway vacation spot that was open for a short time a couple of years ago, right?”

“Something like that.” Boris lowered his eyes. “I… Was the one who created the facility. A lot happened while I was there-” 

The timer alarm went off, sounding off a prerecording of bird chirps.

“Ah, I apologize, Boris. It appears to be the end of our session.” Dr. Narwhal said as he scribbled down the last of his notes. “I want you to hold that topic for our next session. It seems to be of great importance to you.”

Boris nodded slowly. 

“You can speak to Linda at the front desk to arrange for our next session.” Dr. Narwhal had risen from his seat and was ready to lead Boris out the door. Boris watched him, feeling awkward after his story was abruptly halted.

“Okay.” He said quietly and he was then walked out of the room and to the front desk where he made his payment for opening his soul. 

\--------------------------

He was working at the shop and filling some bouquet orders as he talked with Riley. 

“I am so excited to see how Pabit would look like after he comes back. It’ll be hard to keep him in place now that he’ll have a skeleton.” He said, sounding much like a parent reminiscing over their child. Riley raised a brow at him, noticing how he shared the same adoring look as their own parents. Boris sure cared a lot for the puppet.

“If he has a skeleton, that means he won’t fit on your hand anymore, right?” They asked. 

“Yes.” Boris sighed. “But everyone grows up eventually. They won’t need their parents to give them a hand forever.” His expression turned nostalgic. 

They paused in their conversation as Boris held a bouquet together in it’s wrapping while Riley tied a ribbon around it. 

“I think it’s better if you’re able to do things on your own.” Riley looked at the bouquet thoughtfully. “Like, it’s great when you have friends to help you out a such but when I was growing up my parents always encouraged me to try to learn things on my own.”

“Oh?” Boris raised a brow in interest. It wasn’t often that Riley would talk about themselves like this. 

“Yeah,” Riley continued. “Since I’ve been homeschooled, my Mom and Dad had more time to teach me how to live on my own. Except how to talk… Nothing they tried worked.” Riley shrugged. 

They both took the bouquet and gently placed it on the ‘Pick-up’ rack behind the cashier as Boris began arranging flowers for the next one.

“You know, Riley, I’ve always wanted to ask you.” Boris spoke when Riley returned to help him. “Your parents have told me that you have been quiet all your life until you left Habitat. Then afterward you went travelling and spoke to all sorts of people and made all kinds of friends. What changed?”

Riley hummed as they didn’t answer immediately. They continued to help Boris arrange the bouquet as they thought about it. 

“Well… It’s a little hard to describe. For years, I just… Didn’t talk to people. It just felt like this...” Riley lifted their arms and made a gesture as if something was stuck on their throat. “Thing. Something deep in me made me believe that I shouldn’t talk. Which was weird because I could talk to my parents just fine but if it was anyone else, I just couldn’t. I’d close right up.” 

Riley began to tie the bow on the now wrapped bouquet as Boris held it.

“And then, after what happened at Habitat, I walked outside the walls and saw Kamal running back up the hill after he got everyone out.”

Boris nodded. “Yes, and he came to see me afterward.” 

“He was the first person I talked to besides my parents. I just blurted, ‘Is everyone okay?’. He was so surprised that he just stopped dead in his tracks and just… Couldn’t believe I said something. It was kinda funny. And my voice sounded so weird then because it was the first time in weeks that I spoke.” 

Riley smiled and he propped the bouquet up on the rack. “It was like… After spending weeks trying to talk to everyone at the Habitat, only able to shake my head or give them stuff, it was like - it just wore down whatever it was that stopped me from talking.”

Riley leaned against the counter along with Boris who was intently listening to Riley. 

“When I got home, all I wanted to do was talk to people. Basically, talk to everyone I came across. And that’s what inspired me to go travelling for a while.” Riley let out a soft sighed. “And you already know the rest.”

“I don’t think I ever heard you tell me this story before.” Boris said. 

“Well… It just never came up, ya know? We have only been working together for over a year now. And when I was traveling, I didn’t have a computer to email you with.” Riley pulled out the wrapping papers and waited for Boris to ready the next arrangement of flowers. 

“Good point.” Boris nodded.

They both let silence pass between them as they completed the last bouquet order. 

“I’ve been thinking of making something for Sam.” Boris broke the silence. 

“Oh? What were you thinking?” Riley asked. 

“I’m… Not sure.” Boris thought for a moment. “Perhaps they would love a picture of me showing how happy Pabit and I am!”

Riley gave him a doubtful look. 

“I don’t know if she’d be into that, Boris.” They explained. 

Boris pouted before he crossed his arms. “Hmm…What would you suggest?”

Riley thought about it for a moment. 

“Do you remember if she mentioned she liked anything?” They asked. 

“Well…” Boris said slowly. “We only ‘hung-out’ once. I know she likes robots and pansies. But she is already growing pansies and I don’t have any robots at home.” 

They both went quiet for a moment. 

“She did tell me that she wanted to win in a science fair in school. But she never got the chance to. Perhaps something… ‘science-y’?”

“Or maybe…” An idea began to dawn in Riley. “Maybe you can give her a little trophy or a science ribbon? For making a skeleton for Pabit.”

“A ribbon?” Boris tapped his chin before a small smile dawned on him. “That sounds like a perfect idea.” 

After he spoke, the bell rang as another customer entered the flower shop and both Boris and Riley turned to greet them. 

“Good afternoon! Let us know if you need anything.” Boris said with a friendly smile. 

The woman was dressed in all black with gold threads decorating her ebony hair. 

“Good afternoon! I’m actually looking for someone…” Her eyes studied his face. “And I believe that’d be you.” 

“Oh?” Boris was a little surprised by this. He never met this woman before. “How can I… Help you?”

The woman approaches the counter and gently clasps her hands together over the polished, green-stained surface.

“A little hawk was carrying a puppet that looked exactly like you. I wanted to meet the man who created her and tell him that he is very talented.”

Boris stood there for a moment, blinking, before a bright blush darkened his cheeks and he reached up to twirl his hair with his fingers. 

“Oh, heheh- Why thank-you, that’s kind of you to say.” Boris fumbled a little over his words, feeling a little flustered. “But, uh, may I ask who you are?”

The woman smiled to herself at Boris’ reaction. 

“Ah, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Irina. My family and I have just recently moved into town. We’re looking to get to know everyone while we get ourselves accommodated. And may I ask what your name is?”

“I’m Boris. Boris Habit.” 

“Congrats on the move! Welcome to Riverside. Hope you like it here in town. My name’s Riley.” Riley piped up. 

Irina smiled at the child. “It is a pleasure to meet you both. It is a lovely town you all have.” 

She turns her attention back to Boris and reaches into her pocket to pull out a small card. 

“We have a custom in our family; Whenever we move into a new town, we seek out a few residences to come to our house for afternoon tea. It helps us get to know each other. If you would like, Boris, I’d like to extend that invitation to you and any friends you may want to bring with you. Including your adorable little puppet.”

“You want to see my puppet?” 

He tilted his head at her before he took her card, looking it over. It was a simple greeting card that was written in elegant cursive, describing the address and the color of the house. Signed by someone named; Galina. 

“Oh yes! I think it would be great if you bring her with you. My older sister loves to make dolls and would fall in love with your creation! I would ask that you at least consider it.” Irina smiled warmly at him. 

Riley moved closer to peer at the card in Boris’ hands. Irina bowed her head. 

  
  


“Well, I better get going now. Send us an email when you’d like to come by” She said sweetly before she turned and walked out of the shop, wafting the air with the smell of coconut and hibiscus flowers.

Riley and Boris looked at each other before they looked at the card again.

“The purple house at 216 Mahogany ave East. I think I know that street.” Riley said. “But I don’t ever remember seeing a purple house.” 

“Perhaps they just had it built?” Boris suggested. 

“I don’t remember seeing any construction there…” Riley replied quietly. 

They both went quiet for a moment before Boris tucked the card away. 

“Well, it’ll be nice to greet our new neighbours. Would you like to come with me, Riley?”

“Sure! We can go this weekend. I’ll ask Mom if I can take the day off.”

Boris nods and smiles. 

“Alright.”

  
  


\------------------------

It was the end of the day for Boris and was enjoying his evening at home. His fingers were currently getting stuck together from glue as he set the decorations for a ribbon. He sat cross legged behind the coffee table, watching another episode of 3rd Rock from the Sun. 

It is the second night without Pabit and while he enjoyed the solace of his first night, he was already starting to miss his small, fabric-made friend. 

They have been together since the days he’s worked in dentistry in this town. He recalls the hours and painstaking efforts he took to stitch together the small, fabric replica of himself. He spent hours in his old office, well past closing hours, weaving the thread and needle through the fabric with reddened, pinpricked fingers.

He was proud of his puppet. He loved it like it were his own child and gave it all the love he had the day he started to show signs of life. Even teaching it to speak and read like he were teaching an actual child.

It was a secret gift of his. One only he and Kamal knew about and it took him years of working beside Kamal and earning his trust before he revealed his secret to him. Boris has never been entirely sure how or why he’s been able to do this, he could only guess based on his own experiences and what little knowledge he could gather from books. He knew it may have a link to his… ‘Other self’, but it was a part of him that he never dared to ask anyone about. Not even his own family.

As a child, he once had a rag doll toy that acted similar to Pabit. It began to move the day he learned to stitch and repaired it’s torn dress and limbs. He began to speak to him while he was playing with him one day, pretending he and his Lily were in a magical forest together. 

When suddenly he heard a voice similar to his say, “But we’re not in a forest.” in a faint whisper. 

He brought the doll to his mother and told her what it said. She took the doll, cut it up with scissors and threw the remains in the firepit. He cried when he heard the doll scream out in pain.

Since then, he never brought it up with his parents again. He was content to not question it too deeply if it meant he got to keep his new friends.

He wondered how his Pabit was doing as he watched the ending of the episode. He didn’t think Sam would do anything to harm him and as long as Pabit followed the rules, she may not even find out anything suspicious. 

Perhaps he ought to call her and see how it’s coming along?

He picks up his flip phone and opens it- 

  1. It’s ran out of power.



“Whoops.” He muttered. 

Ah well, he thought, he can see her tomorrow and ask how it went when she returns to the shop. 

\------------------

It was just opening time at the shop when Boris heard the sound of the motorbike approaching. He hurried to the window to see Sam approach. His smile soon faded when he saw Pabit bound in a wired cat trap on the back of the motorbike.

“...Oh no.” he whispered.

He retreated to the cashier counter as Sam, looking rather tired and grumpy, carried Pabit in the cage into the store and followed Boris to the cashier. 

Boris’ whole body went tense but he managed to force a tight, closed mouth smile. 

“H-Hello, Sam. Why is Pabit in a cage?”

“You didn’t tell me your puppet could talk.” Sam said sternly, placing the cage on the cashier counter. “And I put him in there so he wouldn’t escape or jump off my bike.”

Boris hands trembled on the counter top as he glanced down at Pabit. His body was intact and his felt eyes were looking up at Boris. They quickly glanced at Sam before staring back up at Boris, as if to say; ‘She knows… Just tell her, already.’

Boris sighed and his shoulders slumped. By the time, Riley and their mother were looking at what was happening from the backroom doorway.

“Yes… He can talk.” 

“I know that.” Sam said bluntly. “Why didn’t you tell me he could talk? Or move? Or make the shadows move.”

“He what?” Boris looked to the puppet inside the cage. “Pabit, is this true?”

The puppet remained motionless. Sam growled and slapped her hand on the counter causing Boris to flinch away. 

“I swear, he talked! I spent the last two nights cleaning up the mess this thing made! He threw my books everywhere and drew on my walls in permanent marker! I can show you at my apartment if you want proof.” Sam was starting to lose her temper. It didn’t help that she was feeling so sleep deprived, as well.

It was at this point that Riley and their mother, Marigold stepped out to address them both. Marigold looked to Sam while Riley looked to Boris with concern. 

“Is there something we can help you with, ma’am?” Marigold said. 

Sam looked to the woman but her words failed her. She looked at the way both she, Riley and Boris stared at her and seemed to take a moment to process this. She then sighed and shook her head. 

“No. Nothing is wrong, Miss. I was just about to leave.” Sam then turns and starts to walk out the door. 

“Sam!” Boris called out. “What about the payment?”

But was ignored as Sam left the shop and soon drove off on her motorbike with hardly a glance back. 

The three of them simply stood there. Marigold and Riley both looked at each other and then at Boris. His expression was saddened as he looked down at his puppet before he opened the cage and gently took Pabit out. He looked him over and tested his limbs all while being silent.

“Was that woman harassing you, Boris?” Marigold asked as she went to peer out the window. 

“No.” Boris’ voice was barely audible. “She was just returning my puppet, is all. I am fine.” He then turns and takes his puppet to the backroom while cradling it like a child. Riley followed shortly after him, tugging on his sleeve. 

“Boris, are you okay?” They asked.

Boris took his bag of personal belongings from the coat hanger and gently placed Pabit inside. Riley heard Boris muttered something to the puppet before he turned his attention to them. He flashed a wide smile, closed mouth smile at Riley. 

“I am fine. It was just some misunderstandings with the lady. Pabit has his skeleton now. All is well and happy.” He then briskly walked past Riley. “I think I hear a customer. I’ll be right back.”

Before Riley could respond, he had already left, leaving his belongings on the counter. Riley had his head turned to watch Boris leave, knowing full well he wasn’t feeling ‘all well and happy. ‘. Riley recognized that fake smile anywhere.

They heard something shift behind them and turned to see Pabit had slumped out of the bag and some of the contents had fallen out. Riley goes to sit the puppet upright and place the contents back in the bag. One of them, however, caught Riley’s eyes. 

It was a handmade reward ribbon congratulating Sam for being #1. It was blue and stuck to Riley’s fingers from the glitter glue embedded in it. While looking at it, they came up with an idea. He looked to the front to make sure Boris wasn’t watching as they pocketed the ribbon in their sweater underneath their apron. 

They turned around to put Boris’ bag back on the coat hanger only to find that the puppet was gone. 

\--------------------

Sam drove her bike to her autoshop and was happy to get started on her work day to help her forget about the puppet. Last night, she screamed and tossed the puppet onto her bed after it grabbed her face. There was a long awkward silence between them while the puppet stood up, dusted itself off and demanded to watch a movie. 

She eventually regained her senses enough to nod and headed to her living room to turn on the television to a channel that was playing an animated movie. The puppet didn’t seem satisfied but flopped itself onto the couch to watch it anyway.

Sam watched the puppet for a long while until she decided that she needed to sleep and had hoped things would go back to normal once she returned the puppet. For the entire morning she prepared to deliver it back to Boris, it was lifeless once more. It infuriated, confused and scared her. She wanted to make sure Boris knew how she felt. 

The rest of her morning went by quickly and barely anyone spoke to her. She was glad. She wasn’t in the mood to socialize today. 

It was around 11:30am that one of her coworkers called her over to the customer’s entry door. It was Dillan, one of the younger mechanics working in the shop, and Riley who was waving at her. 

“This kid says he wants to talk to you!”

“Alright, I’ll be right there.” Sam replied and finished up on her tire change job before she went to go see Riley. They were sitting on a spare stool while sipping a paper cup of water. 

“Hey Riley. What brings you all the way here?” She asked before she noticed the sweat dripping from their forehead. “You didn’t walk all the way here, did you?”

“Yeah… I did. It’s no biggie.” They shrugged, still a little out of breath.

“We’re on the other side of town. And don’t you have to work at the shop?” She began to look him over with concern with her eyes, making sure he was alright.

“I’m fine, really!” Riley smiled and waved off her concerned looks. “It was slow today so Mom said it was ok for me to make a delivery.” They then stood up and put down the now empty cup before reaching into the pouch pocket of their sweater. They pulled out a light blue ribbon and a folded up piece of paper.

“Boris wanted to give you this. He says he’s sorry about what happened. And also, he still owes you money for working with Pabit.” Riley explained, offering the items to Sam.

Sam looked at the ribbon and the paper for a moment with a doubtful look. Riley saw this and gestured for her to lean forward so they could whisper in her ear. She gave him a confused look but complied, turning her ear to listen. 

“And between you and me… I believe the puppet’s alive.” 

Sam turned and looked them in eye. “You saw it move? Did it talk?”

“I… I think I saw it move. But I think Habit is trying to keep the truth a secret so he could protect Pabit. He’s not bad, I don’t think. He’s just... different. He didn’t do anything bad while you had him, did he?”

Sam frowned, remaining silent as she thought about it before answering. 

“Not really, no… But he made a real mess of my home. And scared me half to death when he kept moving around at night.”

“Maybe, if you could convince Boris, we might both be able to find out what’s up with that.”

“No… No, no no no no!” She shook her head. “I want nothing more to do with that puppet. It’s given me enough trouble.” She looked ready to walk away. 

Riley looked up to her eyes, his own eyes glimmering as if he were about to cry. Sam felt her chest tighten. She hated seeing kids cry. 

“Please Miss. Give him a chance. Boris isn’t a bad person. I’m sure he isn’t either.” Their lip quivered as they offered the ribbon and piece of paper. Sam looked at his heartbroken expression once more before she sighed and took them. 

“Ok. I’ll… I’ll see about repayment. Maybe he can help repaint the walls or something.” Sam rubbed the back of her neck. 

“Great!” Riley’s sad demeanor changed in an instant. “You should send him an email! I’ll go tell him he’ll be expecting it.” They folded their hands behind their back and skipped out of the shop with a pleased grin. “See you later, Sam!” 

After they were gone, Sam looked after them befuddled. Were they just playing her?

She looked down at the ribbon in her hand. It looked handmade and felt a little sticky on the back. But on the front were words written in black marker saying ‘1st place builder of robots and skeletons!’ and it had many, little yellow star stickers stuck to it. 

He made her her very own reward ribbon. Like the one she lost the chance to win all those years ago.

She simply looked at it for a long while, only interrupted when another car pulled in and one of the boys finally called her to come help. She hastily tucked the ribbon away before she opened and note and read it as she walked back to her work. 

‘Hello Sam.

I am sorry the puppet was acting bad. I would like to make it up to you. Please email me at Hab_B@PedalMail.cob and we can talk. 

Hope you have a good day! :-)’

\-----------------

Riley came back to the shop and walked in with a stagger as they tried to catch their breath. Boris noticed them while he was watering some plants. 

“You seem out of breath, Riley. How was the flower delivery?”

“It went well. I think they liked it. Their place was a lot father than I thought.”

“You could always ask me to drive you, you know.” Boris offered. “By the way, have you seen my pen?”

“Oh, I have it here.” Riley took a flower decorated pen and handed it to Boris. “Forgot to put it back, sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Boris said as he smiled at his friend. “Also… You didn’t happen to see Pabit, have you?”

Right after Boris spoke, Anthony walked out from the back room with the puppet in his hands.

“Boris, why was your puppet in the roses?”


	10. Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris comes to Sam's house to help her repaint her walls. They slowly open up to each other.

Chapter 10

It was Thursday night as Sam re-read the note that Riley gave her. She was watching the last few minutes of 3rd Rock from the Sun and had finished cleaning up after having macaroni casserole for dinner. She felt touched by the ribbon he had made for her and was plagued with having her consciousness split in two. On one hand, she was moved by the sweet gesture and believes he is being genuine about his apology for Pabit’s behavior. On the other hand, that still doesn’t answer her question as to why that puppet is able to come to life in the first place.

And more importantly, does she really want to know the answer to that? Or will it just make her even more paranoid of what might come after her in the dark at night?

She is still trying to comprehend what the ghost-like shadows were that kept appearing when the puppet was here. After she took him back to Boris and came back home the shadows' hands didn’t appear again. The only thing that remains are the drawings that Pabit made on her walls.

She tries her best not to look at them now. At night with only the light of the television illuminating the room, they cast a haunting, almost cursed look to them that makes her skin crawl. The sooner she can get some paint and erase them the better.

She’s tempted to email Boris and ask him to pay for all the paint. After all, he’s the caretaker so it would technically be his responsibility for whatever damage his puppet caused. But that would also mean that he’d have to deliver the paint to her place. Meaning he would know where she lived. Was she really going to reveal that to him? Knowing that there’s something off about him?

She thought back again to her interaction with the other people who knew him. Jimothon, Trencil and Riley. All having a different perspective of him. Wisdom says to go with your gut feeling but she feels her own gut is uncertain most of the time. All the important decisions she’s ever made in her life was based on logic and reasoning. Relying on one’s own intuition was for idealists and the hopeless. Her own father and previous girlfriend followed this path and it led to nothing but trouble; For them and herself.

Her own father followed his heart to marry some other woman; one whom he had been cheating with while still married to her Mother. He followed his gut feelings to pursue her and now is divorced again, spending the rest of his days alone and miserable.

Her girlfriend always followed her instincts in life and dared Sam to do the same.

It didn’t end well for them.

\------

Sam had been working in Tom's auto shop in the Big City for over two years now. When she had first arrived, she was on the last fifty dollars in her pocket, her backpack of her belongings and spare clothes and a desperate desire for a job.

Tom, owner of 'Tom's auto shop', took a long hard look at her after she asked for a job then pointed at an old, beaten up motorbike and simply said. "If you can get that working again, I'll give you a job."

She looked at the motorbike, steeled her nerves and nodded. Then went to work. The old mechanic allowed her to borrow the old and rusted tools he had in storage and watched her the entire time. She started at 6 in the morning and did not stop until 8pm, just a few minutes before the shop had to close.

She ignited the old engine and felt her limbs shake with exhaustion and victorious excitement before she looked back at the mechanic.

He gave her a long, cold hard look, considering if he should just give her a hundred-dollar bill and tell her to go home. But the way he defiantly stood her ground beside the rumbling motorbike, the headlights casting a shadow over her.

"Came back at 6 tomorrow. If you're late, I don't want to see you here again." He said with a grunt and shooed her out of the shop before he closed up for the night.

He found her sitting by the entrance of the shop, clutching onto her backpack sleeping. She had been there all night seeing as she had no other place to go.

After that day, things slowly got better for Sam. Tom even warmed up to her overtime and gave her a generous raise after the first year of working there. She was able to afford a roof over her head and even got to keep the motorbike she fixed.

On her second year, that’s when another new face came into her life and brought change with it.

Laura.

She came to the shop as a regular, often just coming by for simple jobs like oil and tire changes. Sam never really noticed her coming to the shop until she would start having conversations with her from her driver side window.

Sam would see her every three months. Then those visits turned into once a month then to biweekly stops at the shop for general inquiries. Sometimes about cars, but mostly about Sam’s personal life which took some prying for Laura to get out of her.

Time flew by as they talked longer together. She gave Sam her phone number and the talks seemed to last forever. They met up for coffee and ate together at cafes, at pubs, at restaurants. Then at each other's home.

"I knew you were gay the moment I saw you." Laura said with a laugh as she and Sam laid in bed together. Sam scoffed at the notion and gently smacked Laura's naked shoulder.

"You couldn't have known. Even I didn't know at the time."

"Yeah, but I remember the look in your eyes. You wanted me."

Sam's cheeks flushed and she buried her face in her pillows. "But I didn't say anything. You were the one that kept coming back."

"Cus I knew you, Samantha." Laura rolls over and brushes Sam's hair out of her face.

"Knew me how?" Sam moved her head up from the pillow. Laura's hand moved to cup her face as she leaned forward.

"I knew that you’d be the one." Her whispers lathered Sam's soul in honey, enveloping her in warm gold with a kiss which tasted just as sweet.

\---------------

Sam shook her head and stood up from her mat on the floor and went over to her computer desk by the window. Pushing out memories of those soft moments and the ache in her chest. She hit the button to start up the computer and the monitor screen. Then twisted the blinds open and looked outside at the darkened streets.

It was quiet in the town tonight. A few cars passed by and a lone man with black, shoulder length hair walked down the street waving at a large woman in a skirt who was walking towards him. The two stopped for a chat and Sam noticed that the man was wearing what looked like a medical uniform and the woman had what looked like a pair of night vision goggles on her head.

Sam watched the two for a moment as she waited for the computer to load before took a seat in her wooden chair and clicked on her email app. It took her a few minutes to think of how to start her email but eventually, she forced herself to put some words down on the white space.

_‘Dear Boris,_

_Thanks for the ribbon you made. It was rather sweet of you.’_

She paused and sighed as she tried to form the next set of words.

_‘I didn’t mean to act so rude the other day. I didn’t get much sleep the night before and your puppet really did scare me. I hope his skeleton is working well for him.’_

A part of her still felt her feelings were justified at the flower shop. But she would be less likely to get any answers from Boris as to why the puppet was alive if she put all the blame on him. Plus, she did feel guilty as well for hurting his feelings.

_‘But, because the puppet did some damage to my walls here, I will accept payment for the skeleton in the form on some new paint to cover up the drawings he did. I will need that taken cared of before my landlord has a chance to see my apartment. I hope this is understandable._

_-Sam’_

She hit send and sat back in her chair and relaxed for a moment. She then got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Afterward, she returned to see if he had replied yet and saw the little email notification in her email inbox. She clicked it open and began to read Boris’ reply.

_[Message has been edited by auto-correct]_

_‘Hello Sam!_

_I’m happy to report that Pabit is quite happy with his new skeleton. The little rascal won’t stop running around. Haha :-) .’_

Sam would practically feel the awkward silence after that sentence.

_‘I also give my sincerest apologizes a thousand times over for the trouble he’s caused. He’s not bad, I assure you. I think he was just so excited about the whole visit that he forgot the ‘house rules’ I laid out for him. He says he’s very sorry.’_

A part of Sam really doubted that.

_‘I will gladly compensate for the damages he’s done. I can pick up some paint and deliver it to your place after I’m done with my shift at the flower shop tomorrow. Will that be alright with you?_

_-Boris'_

The email ended and it was her turn to reply.

_‘Thanks Boris. My address is #226 - 1556 on Pine street W. I’ll be home around 5 to meet you then.’_

She hit send. A minute later Boris replied.

_‘Wonderful, I’ll see you tomorrow at 5 o’clock sharp.’_

_‘Great, have a good night, Boris.’_

‘ _Good night, Sam :-)’_

She closed her email, shut her computer off and went to bed.

\------------------

The following day she was back home after a mediocre day at work. She was laying out sheets on the carpet floor and kitchen area in preparation for the painting when there was a knock on her door. She opened it and saw the 7ft tall green man with a pail of paint looped around each arm and a handful of paintbrushes.

“Hello, Sam! It’s good to see you again!” Boris boomed before he grinned at her with a closed mouth smile.

“Hey Boris.” Sam said, half forcing a smile on her face.

They both went silent, unsure what to say next.

“I, uh…” Boris began. “I brought the paint!” He lifted up the pails to show her.

“R-right!, come on in!” Sam quickly said, realizing how heavy those pails must be for him, and stepped aside to allow him inside.

“Where would you like me to put them?” He asked.

“Oh, uh, you can just set them on the kitchen floor there.” She said as she closed the door.

He set them down and relaxed his arms with a relieved sigh before he rubbed them as he looked around.

“It’s a nice place you have. So where are these-... _Oh_ …” Boris paused as he then began to notice the drawings on her walls. His eyes followed them as they went from bright and cheerful in the livingroom to dark in the kitchen, before his gaze settled on a blackened figure blocking the doorway.

“This is... Quite a mess.” He said quietly.

“Yeah.” Sam said, looking at the large black figure, as well. “I’ll be honest with ya, this wouldn’t be my idea of interior decorating.”

Habit made a small chuckle. “Nor would it be mine… At least, not anymore.”

Sam wondered what he meant by that before she decided to try pressing the big question.

“Before we get started, I did want to ask you about the puppet.” Sam said.

Boris went still and gulped. His hands slowly rose up and started to toy with his ponytail.

“I suppose I do owe you some answers. I’m sure he didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“It’s ok.” Sam said softly. “I’m not upset about it anymore.”

“Ah, good! I’m happy to hear that.” Boris smile became more warm with a look of relief in his eyes.

“Although.” Sam paused. “If it's ok with you, though, may I ask… Why your puppet is alive?”

Boris grew nervous at the question.

“W-well, there’s nothing wrong with it, is there? Lots of puppets come to life.”

“Not the ones I’ve seen. Except for yours.” Sam stated, looking up at Boris as she waited for an answer.

Boris seemed to mumble something under his breath and his hand tightened a little on his hair. Sam sighs and relents, heading to the kitchen table to get some paint brushes ready.

“It’s okay. Forget I asked. I’m just glad you’re here to help me with this job.” She turns and offers him a brush. “Here, the sooner it's done the sooner we can eat.” She smiles up at him.

He pauses from fiddling with his hair before he slowly takes the brush from her. "Okay." He replies softly before they start to get to work.

They began work in the living area and soon they picked up a steady pace. Sam had decided to focus on painting around the corners, edges and lower part of the walls while Boris, with his height advantage, painted the ceiling edges and upper parts.

They both remained rather quiet for a while. Either because they were both focused on the task or because the other felt unsure of what to say. Neither of them could tell. Half an hour had passed when Boris let out a chuckle as he shook his head. Sam looked up from dipping her brush in the paint.

"Something funny?" She asked.

Boris glanced at her, with a soft smile still on his face before he gestured to a picture a smaller version of himself dancing around a field of bunnies.

"Oh, its nothing. I was just laughing at this little self portrait here. He's such a silly little puppet sometimes. His pictures always bring a smile to me."

Sam smiled a little. ‘Yeah, he seems to be the ‘free spirit’ type.”

Boris laughs. “He certainly is.” He paused again before he spoke. “To tell the truth, Sam, I… Don’t really know why he’s able to come to life.”

Sam lifted her gaze from her paint job and looked at Boris.

“I made him when I worked as a dentist and he’s just ‘woke-up’ one day. At least, that’s how he explains it.” Boris continued. “He’s been my closest companion for a long time. He can be hard to understand but… He is a good puppet. A very good puppet.”

Sam looked over what was left of the drawings and gazed towards the kitchen. At the tall, dark man at the door.

“But something tells me there's something bothering him, perhaps.” She points to the darker drawings of the frowning faces of Habit, the figures with missing teeth, bloody noses and mouths, and the tall, looming figure with a full grin drawn over the doorway.

Boris looked up at the looming figure and a look of disdain passed his features. He didn’t say anything as he looked at the picture and Sam began to worry if she offended him. Habit glanced back at Sam, noticing her worried look before he forced a small smile across his lips.

“I’m sure he just got carried away. Why don’t we move onto the kitchen area and take care of it now?” Boris said, his tone suddenly shifted to a more cheerful one as he picked up a bucket of paint before Sam could say anything.

Sam opened her mouth but closed it, deciding to let the subject drop and brought her own paint bucket to begin repainting the kitchen.

They both went silent again as they began to erase the dark drawings from sight with coats of eggshell white. Sam watched Boris as she continued to work though was careful not to have him catch her staring. He seemed even more withdrawn than he was before as he hurriedly painted the walls, working on the clusters of ghost-like beings that cried fat tears and had frowns wider than their faces.

Boris was trying to finish the painting so quickly he began to splatter paint droplets around his area.

"......Hey, uh... Boris?" Sam interrupted him quietly.

He stopped and looked at her. The smile he had on his lips looked rather... Unnatural. As if it too was too wide for his face.

"HmMM? YeS?"

Sam felt her skin crawl and she gulped. "You're, uh... You're spilling some paint on the floor." Her voice lost some volume as he pointed to the little white spots near his feet.

He looked down and the chilling smile vanished. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll get that." He puts his brush down and grabs a rag to wipe up the wet paint. As he did Sam continued to watch him, wondering if she should say something or ask how he's feeling.

As she looked at him though she noticed how the light from the sun beaming from the living room window hit his hair. It also caught the corners of his eyes and illuminated the irises in his orange eyes. They looked like they were made from liquid gold from that angle. The light reflecting in his hair catching every wave and curl that flowed in his pony tail and casting a halo around him.

She wondered how soft his curls would feel between her fingers.

"Is there something wrong?" Boris' voice interrupted her thoughts and she caught his golden eyes looking into hers. She quickly shook her head and averted her eyes.

"I-... Nothing's wrong." Sam said. "I, uh..." She decided that now was her chance to talk to him. "Are these drawings bothering you?"

Sadness appeared in his gaze and he turned to look back up at the looming man at the door. He breathed a long, tired sigh.

"They bring back bad memories..." He began. "Pabit used to draw these all the time in my apartment until I asked him to stop. They were... Bad for my mental health, I was told." He puts the rag down after wiping up the last of the paint in the floor. "I give him sketchbooks to keep him busy and he still draws them. I don't know why he does it. I don't know why it still bothers me to look at them. It's been so many years since I've seen him."

Sam looked at him questioningly. "Who? Pabit?"

"No..." Boris points at the grinning man. "My father."

Things then quickly began to click in Sam's mind. "Oh..."

Habit picked up his brush and began painting again, his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him. "Let's not Dilly-Dally. Let's focus on getting the job done." Sam could see his mouth crack a smile. But he didn't look happy.

Sam watched him for a moment before she moved closer until she was beside him and looked up at him, placing a hand on his back to get his attention. He stopped painting and looked down at her, his face neutral again. She hesitated but then found the words to speak.

"It's... Not your fault, you know." She said softly.

"I know." He said quietly. "It's what my friend tells me. I had no control over what he did."

Sam felt a pain in her heart at those words.

"I-... I mean, that's true but... It's also not your fault... That's it's so hard to forget and let go." She said. "You probably don't need me to say it but... It hurts, a lot, when your family hurts you. More so than if anyone else did. It doesn't help if there are things constantly reminding you why they hurt you." Her hand starts to rub his back and she glances back at her little bookshelf by the window, where her photo album is.

Boris' eyes remained on her face as he felt her hand comfort him on his back. His shivered shoulders and slumped and it wasn't until then he realized just how tense his whole body felt. He must've been tensed up since he got here. No wonder his back felt a little sore. The warm hand soothing him was a welcome comfort. In more ways than one.

He reaches over with his free hand and gently pats her arm, letting it rest there briefly. His cheeks felt very warm as his eyes began to water. A couple of tears fell down onto the sheets at his knees.

"Thank-you." He muttered; his voice croaked a little.

Sam looked back at him, surprised. She didn't expect him to cry. Her own expression looked pained at the sight of him. Boris wondered if he was embarrassing himself yet again before Sam moved her hand up and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"It's okay... You're okay, Boris." She said in a soft tone.

They remained like that for a while before finally Sam offered to let Boris go home and rest and she would finish the job on her own. Boris seemed to worry that he was just getting in the way But reassured him that he wasn't.

"You already did most of the work for me! It's fine, buddy, really!" She said, patting his arm roughly. "I just don't want you crying all night because of some dumb drawing. You go home and get something to eat, kay?"

Boris sniffed and nodded, wiping his nose and eyes with a paper towel she gave him.

"Alright then."

He gathered his belonging and Sam said she'll return the paint brushes after she's cleaned them. Boris replied that she needn't worry about then and that he even had an idea for them.

"All this painting had me thinking... I know a friend who does 'Paint Nights' at his studio where groups of people gather to paint together. I was thinking that could be something fun to do with some friends. What do you think?"

Sam pondered this.   
  


"Hmmm, well I don't know. I can't draw a thing aside from stick figures. I guess I could try one night so long as no one judges my art skills."

Boris chuckled. "I don't think Dallas will be a harsh critic. I'll send you an email about the event."

"Sounds good."

They said their goodbyes and each other's smiles was the last thing they saw of each other that day. Boris thought her smile looked rather charming.

\-----------

Boris scrubbed the last of the paint stains from his fingers in the kitchen sink as Pabit scanned through the cable channels on the television. His little legs swung in a happy-go-lucky manner as he sat on the couch.

“I thgink I SHould getet my owne car. Or at leas;t a scoouter.”

“Pabit, you’re already running miles around the apartment! Even if I got you a car your size you need to have a licence. Which you do not have.”

“Thatsd bolkay, I can make 1!”, Pabit opened his mouth as if grinning.

“Trying to make your own licence out of glue, paper and markers will not work Pabit. I’ve tried.” Boris shook his head as he shook his hands, turned off the sink and dried his hands with a towel.

“I would ask that you don’t turn the volume up too high tonight, Pabit. I have to write an email to Samantha.”

“Oaky!” Pabit piped as he turned down the volume a little.

Boris then opened up his email application and began to write his email to Sam.

_‘Hello again, Sam!_ _:- ) It is me! Boris again!_

_Here is the link to Dallas’ ‘Art Night’ website. You will find all the information you need on it.’_

_He pauses, thinking back to their conversation when they painted._

_‘Also, I wanted to thank you for talking with me today. It helped me feel better. I hope I didn’t make things too awkward for you.’_

He breathed a sigh.

_‘Anyways, I hope you have a good sleep. Perhaps we can go gardening sometime again. If you want to._

_Have a good night._

_-Boris’_

He sat back in his chair, listening to the sitcom on the television as he relaxed in his chair. He was about to shut off the computer for the night when a ‘ping’ sound notified him of a new email.

A reply from Sam. He opens it up to read it.

_‘Hi Boris!_

_It wasn’t so bad today. I’m just glad you’re feeling better. I’ll read up the email tomorrow and get in touch with you once I signed up for it._

_And sure! Gardening sounds good. I got some carrots and tomatoes I want to start on. See you Sunday then?_

_-Sam’_

Boris smiled and felt a comforting warmth in his chest then typed his reply.

_‘Hello Sam_

_I am happy to hear that. :- ) Sunday gardening would be wonderful. I’ll be looking forward to it. Carrots and tomatoes are relatively easy to grow._

_I’ll bring my homemade fertilizer!_

_Have a good weekend, Sam!_

_-Boris’_

And with that he closed his email and shut off the computer for the night before joining Pabit on the couch.


End file.
